When Romeo meets his Juliet
by xMoonlightDazzle
Summary: The Hinamoris and Tsukiyomis have never agreed with one another, they have had a family feud for the longest time. But what happens when Ikuto Tsukiyomi meets Amu Hinamori and falls in love with her? Is this love strong enough to surpass any trial?
1. Welcome to Seiyo Academy

_**Alright! A new story^^ This is my second one I'm so excited xD lol**_

_**So basically, this is a Romeo and Juliet based fanfic but it's ****AMUTO STYLE! xD well, it's not really like Romeo and Juliet just has scenes in it that seems like Romeo and Juliet, I added the whole family feud thing.**_

_**Again, please review and tell me your opinion, {it sucks -_- in my opinion anyway}  
but your opinion is completely different because you are my lovely reviewer, yes you are :3**_

* * *

**_Amu's POV_**

Tsukiyomi....

Yup, that was the last name my father hated so much. I didn't know why, but ever since I was little, he told me that the Tsukiyomi family are nothing but cheaters and betrayers, he told me they cannot be trusted. And I know for sure that the Tsukiyomis hate us Hinamoris too. This family feud has been going on ever since my dad married my mom. Yup, I wasn't even born yet. Me and Ami were taught to hate the Tsukiyomis, and I did one good job at it!

But that's the past. I'm seventeen now and going to college tomorrow! Seiyo Academy, the most prestigious college in whole Japan! My dream come true. Nothing can ever ruin my college life. Nothing.

.

.

**Next morning....**

"Come on, where are you?" I asked myself as I dashed on the college hallways.

Today was my first day of College and what did I do? Sleep in. I was 10 freaking minutes late for my first class! Damn that alarm clock, it wasn't loud enough! And what was worse is I can't find room number 201, my classroom! Looks like I was wrong when I said that nothing could ruin this day.

In my panic, I was totally oblivious to my surroundings, I didn't realized that I was running so fast that I bumped into someone, causing both of us to fall to the floor.

"Ow..." I groaned while rubbing by butt.

I looked up to see a couple of dark blue eyes staring at me, I bumped into a guy...no, correction, a _hot_ guy, looks like my lucks changing.

"You should watch were your going, you could hurt yourself."_ He's such a gentleman...._

"I mean what would your boyfriend do if he sees that cute bottom of yours injured?" the blue haired man continued.

_Rewind! Not a gentleman, a PERVERT!_

"What did you say?!" I stood up and brushed the dust that was on my new blouse.

He smirked. That pervert smirked!

I was late already and this dude just took more of my time! Damn him!

I watched him as he stood up and walked away, he literally left me there after his perverted remark! I sighed and decided that I shouldn't let it bother me. _It's not like we were going to meet again or anything, right?_

.

.

_**Ikuto's POV**_

I entered the classroom, looked around, Sensei wasn't there yet, she was late for her own class. Well whatever, that works on my advantage at least I won't get scolded for being late. I made my way towards my seat and pulled out my iPod to listen to, the classroom was a usual disaster, the girls were gossiping, the other girls were playing with their cellphone, and the few other girls, I don't know. But the guys, they were talking about video games and sports and such.

"Yo! Ikuto!" Kukai greeted as he made his way towards me.

"What?" I asked.

"Late, as usual?"

"You know it." I answered simply.

"Where's Okita-sensei?" I found myself asking.

"She has emotional depression after her fiancee broke up with her, or so I've heard. She's not going to teach for a few months, we have a substitute though but seems like he's late too." Kukai explained while playing with his soccer ball.

I was about to speak when a clumsy man opened the door and tripped. _What the hell did he trip on?_ He rubbed the back of his head and laughed to himself, he caught everyone's attention when he tripped. He picked up the books he was carrying and settle then on the teacher's table. _Oh great, the substitute is a crackpot._

"Settle down, everyone. My name is Yuu Nikaidou, but you can call me Nakaidou-sensei. I will be Okita-sensei's substitute." Nakaidou-sensei said.

"Furthermore I---"

He was cut of when the door opened and this time a girl entered, the pink headed girl I bumped into the hallways. She seemed to be tired since she was panting when she entered. She bowed at Nakaidou-sensei, her face red with embarrassment.

"Gomenasai, sensei. I got lost and I had a hard time finding the room..." She said as she handed Nakaidou--sensei a piece of paper.

Sensei adjusted his glasses as he read the paper, his face immediately, brightened up. "Ahhh, you're the new student, the faculty told me your were coming, Himamori-san." he said. "It's okay that you were late since it is your first time, just don't make a habit out of it." he added.

.

.

_**Amu's POV**_

_What the fuck? Did he just call me Himamori?_

"You can take a seat beside..." Sensei said as he scanned the room. "...ah, that blue haired young man with dark blue eyes over there."

I looked up and saw the man he was referring to. It was the pervert I bumped into. He was smirking at me, is smirking all he ever does?!

"It's Ikuto, sensei." he called out.

"Very well, Himamori, take your seat."

"Sensei, it's actually Hina---"

"We don't have all day, Himamori. Were already 30 minutes late." he told me sternly.

_Bastard, can't even pronounce his students name..._

I sat down and looked at Ikuto, his face was turned it's direction towards me and he looked at me straight in my golden eyes.

"So your Himamori? Nice name." He chuckled.

"Himamori isn't my name! It's Amu!" I told him through my gritted teeth.

"_Amu_...I like that even better."

I ignored him and faced the chalkboard. "I'd like you all to welcome Amu Himamori, since she transferred here in the middle of the semester, I'd like you all to make her feel more at home with the school." Nakaidou-sensei said. "and I'd like one of you to teach her with our current lessons so we she would catch up. Any volunteers?" he continued.

.

.

**_Ikuto's POV_**

"and I'd like one of you to teach her with our current lessons so we she would catch up. Any volunteers?"

I shifted on my seat and placed my feet at my table. I looked around, looks like no one want to be a tutor to this Amu girl. Just then I saw Kukai raise his hand. _He volunteered...?_

"Sensei, I'd like to make a suggestion." Kukai said.

"What is it?"

"Ikuto is the top of the class, so maybe he should teach Amu." Kukai replied. He looked at my direction to see my mouth wide open, then he grinned.

_He's getting me back for beating him at Tekken 6! I'm going to get you for this, Kukai!_

"Excellent idea! I won't take no for an answer, Ikuto-san."

"I guess I have no choice then." I answered.

I smirked at Amu, she had the same expression I had on my face when Kukai volunteered me, she looked cute, that's a fact. When she recovered she closed her mouth and looked at me.

"Y-you're the top of the class?" she asked unbelievably.

"Sadly." I answered.

She turned her head to the blackboard and listened to whatever the crap that teacher was discussing. To be honest, I had no idea how I got to be the top of the class. If you asked my friends, they would describe me as careless, irresponsible, slacker, and pervert. Once I hear something that has to do with school like lessons and such I can't get it out of my head! My father said I inherited the Tsukiyomi Genius Trait, whatever that is.

I looked at Amu again, she was taking notes, I sighed. I got near her and breathe in her ear causing her to yelp and turn red.

"What do you think your doing!?!" Amu asked quietly careful not to let sensei hear.

"Nothing." I chuckled.

"You really are a pervert. I can believe your my tutor..." I heard her mumble.

"You're actually listening to this crap?"

"This _crap_ is included on our---"

"Miss Himamori! So you think my teaching is crap..." Nkaidou-sensei asked sternly, apparently he walked up behind Amu.

I almost laughed aloud, this girl is really worth my time. I watched her as she mumbled apologizes to sensei and try to explain what she was talking about.

"You blame Ikuto-san for this? If he is top of the class I'm sure he is well behaved."_ Right, you have a lot to learn, sensei_

"I...I..." Amu couldn't find the words to say.

The whole class' attention was on her and by the look of her face, if seems like she just wanted to melt and die. This is a memory that I'll have to treasure for a while. The bell rang and everyone got out of their seat and went out, but I stayed behind, I was still in my seat, looking at Amu.

"Ikuto- san, you can leave. I'd like to have a word with Himamori..."

I nodded at got up, when I got out I saw my friends, Hatoji, Kukai, Ichio, waiting for me.

"You gave that chick a hard time, Ikuto." Hatoji said while we were walking the hallways.

"Is it my fault Nakaidou heared her?"

"Still, you shoudn't have done that." Ichio added.

"Well maybe Kukai shouldn't have told Nakaidou, I was top!" I exclaimed.

"She needs a tutor like you, Hinamori is new, after all." Kukai agreed.

_Hinamori...?_

I stopped walking and was left behind them, they stopped and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" Kukai asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Did you just say Hinamori? Isn't Amu's last name Himamori?" I asked.

"No, Nakaidou's an idiot, he has a habit of mispronouncing names of his students. I've known Amu when we were in Middle School, her last name is Hinamori not Himamori. Really Ikuto, I don't get it why they call you a genius." Kukai replied.

_Hinamori, the family my parents hate. The family of liars, and the Hinamoris daughter, Amu is my...classmate...what's worse is I, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, is her tutor...  
_

.

.

* * *

**_Another short chapter xD Sorry, I'll make it longer in chapter two that's a promise^^ Please review, thankies!_**


	2. Ikuto, my tutor

**Chapter 2! As promised, I made it longer (HOORAY!) {weirdo 0_0}**

**Thank you so much for those who have reviewed! I really appreciate it and since I'm new here at fanfiction and all, I really hope that you review on this one^^**

**_I need your help urgently: Does anyone know the name of Ikuto's mom? Can you please tell me if you review? If you don't know her name. Then can you please make up one for me? Because she's here in my story and it would be weird if I called her 'Ikuto's mom' since his father has a name his mom should have one too xD Please tell me if you review, thanks!_**

**_A/N: By the way, Aruto, yeah, him, he's Ikuto's dad in my story and there is no Easter here or whatever. Which means, Ikuto and Utau are free, in my story anyways. They are also rich yup they own a company, that's right, Tsukiyomi Industries, it's similar to the company Ikuto owns at my other story xD Utau is not obsessed with Ikuto in this story, she got over it, she looks better with Kukai anyway lol  
_**

* * *

_**Amu's POV**_

Nakaidou reprimanded me for insulting his teachings. Well it wasn't my fault! It's all Ikuto's fault, yeah him, that perverted pretty boy! I can't believe that I already made a disaster...on my first day!

I made my way to the courtyard, maybe I can study there all by myself and maybe, if I'm lucky I won't need that pervert's help. When I reached the courtyard, it seemed like a hang out. Some of my classmates were having picnics while the other college students were flirting, the others were even playing volleyball.

I found a perfect spot underneath a huge oak tree. I sat down and pulled out my Geometry book, now that's a subject I have to catch up to. I reached for my bag and pulled out a chicken sandwich my mom made for me.

"Hey." a husky voice whispered in my ear.

I jumped and turned around to see none other than the great pervert himself.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly.

"That's harsh, that's how your treat your tutor?"

"Whatever, leave me alone!" I shouted.

"Calm down, little strawberry."

_S-strawberry?!_

This time he crossed the line, I threw my chicken sandwich at his shirt, leaving mayo at his side. He groaned as he looked at the spot I stained.

"Your going to pay for that." Ikuto said and grabbed my bag, I was about to pounce at him when he lifted me and flung me over to his shoulder.

_Wow, he's strong...WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?! _

"Put me down! Put me down!" I shouted so loud that a few of the people around us turned to our direction.

Before I knew it he started running, carrying me along with him. He took me to the parking lot I saw him reach to his pocket and pulled out car keys. He placed me at the front sit inside a Black Ferrari, then he got to the driver seat and started to back up the car, I tried to open the door but it was locked! Locked!

"Where are you taking me?! You better stop this car and unlock this door or I'm going to call 911!"

He smirked. Then he opened the window and placed my bag outside, he closed it but the strap of my bag was caught, leaving it to hang outside.

"You behave or your bag is going to get into an accident." Ikuto said.

I instantly became quiet, how could I not? My bag had my cell, my wallet, my books, and everything that I needed.

"Why..." I started. "are you like this to me?" I lowered my bangs so he wouldn't see my watery eyes. "I did nothing to you! Nothing! And your torturing me!"

He looked at me then he stopped the car, in the middle of the driveway. "Amu Hinamori, that's your name right? _Hinamori_." the way he said my last name was so different...it sounded like he cursed it.

"You don't need to worry, Amu. I'm taking you to my house, where we can study...quietly. That's all." Ikuto said as he started driving again.

Somehow, his words calmed me. At least I now know where he's taking me.

When we reached his house, my mouth dropped open. This was no house! It was a HUGE mansion, he parked the car and opened his door, then he opened my door for me, I got out then he handed me my bag. He took my hand and lead me to the front door. The moment Ikuto was about to open the door, the door flew open.

"Welcome back, Ikuto-sama." the butler greeted.

He smiled at led me inside, I felt like I was in a castle. It was more beautiful on the inside. He took me to the living room, and told me to sit down.

"Ikuto, you didn't mention you were rich..." I mumbled.

"Right, so what did you want me to tell you when we met? Hi I'm Ikuto, and I'm rich? Yeah, right." he sat beside me.

"Where are your parents?"

"At work probably. Hey, can I have your cellphone number?"

"Why?" I asked.

"So that I can contact you easily. DUH." Ikuto said in a matter-of-factly tone.

I got my cell out of my bag and and searched the directory, I handed him my cell and he quickly copied my number with his cell.

"Ikuto-nii!"

I turned around to see a pretty blond girl with violet eyes walking towards us. She walked pass me and greeted Ikuto then see turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"Ikuto-nii, who is she?"

"She's Amu Hin--- just call her Amu." Ikuto said.

_Why did he leave my last name out?_

"Hi Amu! I'm Utau, nice to meet you!" Utau said cheerily.

"Nice to meet you too, Utau." I replied beaming her a smile.

"Are you Ikuto-nii's new girlfriend?" She looked at me slightly interested.

"No, not gonna happen! He's my tutor." I replied as I looked down the floor, my cheeks were burning red.

For a moment there, I even forgot the fact that Ikuto was sitting beside me, he was even laughing at what Utau said.

"Oh, I see. I'll leave you two alone now." Utau said and walked away.

My cheeks were still red but I pulled out dome books at my bag and placed then at the center table. I opened the Geometry book I had earlier but Ikuto snatched it from my hands and threw it off near the flat screen TV.

"What are you doing?"

"Let me change first." Ikuto said as he pointed at the stain on his shirt.

I didn't reply. Ikuto stood up and walked away. When he was gone, I looked around the room. It was a pretty big living room, it's bigger than the whole first floor of my house. I stood up and noticed a picture frame on the table, I picked it up, it was a picture of Ikuto when he was younger, he was playing the violin and at his right side was Utau, singing.

I was about to put the picture back when I felt someone grab my waist and hugged me.

"Aren't I cute?"

I pushed him away and placed the picture frame back and sat down on the couch.

"Teach me now, Mr. Pervert."

"You sure are cute." Ikuto chuckled and sat down beside me.

He opened a English Book. Then scanned the pages.

"Oi, Amu. How's your English?"

.

.

**_Ikuto's POV_**

"My English is very bad...." Amu admitted sheepishly.

"I'm going to speak in English and try to guess what I'm saying."

"Alright." Amu replied.

_"You're so...beautiful."  
_

I looked at Amu, she looked puzzled, good she had no idea what I just said.

"Well, whatever you said it's something perverted." Amu said in a cool n' spicy tone.

_Not even close, Amu_

"Amu..." she looked at me. "could you call me Ikuto-_koi_ instead of tutor?" I requested.

"Read my lips." Amu said sweetly. "No way in hell." she said slowly, hoping that I'd let it go.

I stood up and placed her English book down on the center table. I started walking out of the room slowly.

"Where do you think your going?" Amu demanded.

"If your not calling me that...I'm not teaching you." I replied stubbornly.

I thought she would beg and say it but I was wrong...dead wrong. She smiled at me and fixed her things, she picked up the Geometry book I threw earlier. Then she walked passed me and went out the door, I smirked. _She's playing me, no way she's leaving, she doesn't even know this neighborhood._

I sat back down waiting for Amu to come back and apologize. After what seemed like seven minutes, the door opened.

"Well, well, well look who's--Utau?"

"Why did Amu leave?" Utau asked.

_Leave? No way, she was serious?!_

"Yeah, she went out the gates. I wonder if she even knows how to get back..." Utau replied.

I ran pass Utau and made my way out of the house and into my car. _If she left, there was no way she have gotten far, she was walking after all. I just hope that nothing happened to her._

.

.

**_Amu's POV_**

That perverted Ikuto! There's no way I'm calling him Ikuto-_koi_! The nerve! I was a few good meters away from his house, and I doubt that he's going after me. I opened my cell to call my parents to pick me up. _NO WAY!!! I was out of batteries! And I'm in some neighborhood I don't know! How am I suppose to get home?_ _Maybe I should...no, Amu, your not going back to that pervert's house. Think of your pride, he'll mock you forever for this._

I made up my mind and continued walking. I had no idea where I was going but maybe I could find a bus stop or something. I stopped in my tracks when I heard a snarl from behind, I turned around to see a huge brown bulldog, it's mouth was watering and he started barking at me. I did what any person would do in this situation, I ran. _If I get attacked by that thing, I be seriously dead!_

I ran and ran, no idea where I was going, my legs started to ache but there was no way I'm stopping with that thing behind me. Suddenly I tripped.

"Ow."

I looked at my knee it had a big wound on it, blood started to gush out, I quickly got up and continued to run. I was slower than before since I got injured and my whole body seemed like it would collapse. Finally a shed can into view, it had vines around it, it was probably unused. I opened the door and got inside, I immediately locked the door and backed away. The dog continued barking, he started to pounce on the door, then his paw went through since the door was rusty.

The shed wasn't that big so his paw was a few inches from my stomach, his other paw went through, only a few more minutes and he would break through.

"IKUTO!!" I shouted his name on the top of my lungs hoping he would hear.

.

.

**_Ikuto's POV_**

"IKUTO!!"

That voice...it was Amu's I'm sure of it I stopped my car and got out. There was a small path ahead of me, I walked on the path to reach the end, I was sure I heard Amu's voice coming from there.

I stopped when I saw a huge dog pouncing on a rusty old shed. I could hear sobbing coming from inside.

"Someone please help me.." it was already a faint voice but it was Amu's I'm sure of it.

I saw broken branches near near a bush, I picked up the biggest branch I could find.

"Hey doggie, come and get it!"

The dog stopped pouncing on the door and snarled furiously at me, it started to run full speed at me to pounce. I quickly slung the branch with all my might, the dog fell to the ground and whimpered, I started to get ready for another attack but it scurried away. I sighed a a breath of relief.

I opened the rusty old shed door to see Amu on her knees whimpering inside, she quickly hugged me and cried. I rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's okay, Amu. I'm here. You're safe now." I assured her.

She continued sobbing, she's gonna get a trauma or something out of this experience. She finally let me go and stood up but she fell down again, I quickly caught her. I noticed a wound on her knee.

"Can you walk?" I asked her.

She replied by shaking her head. I lifted her and carried her bridal style, which seemed to surprise her, she remained quiet while we were making our way back to the car.

"Ikuto...?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you..for saving me."

"Your Welcome, Amu." I replied.

_Amu Hinamori....you sure are something._

_._

_._

**_Amu's POV_**

"Ikuto!" Nakaidou-sensei called.

"Ikuto!"

Ikuto fell asleep in class again, I still can't believe he's top of the class! Everyone of my classmates had their attention on him, he such was a deep sleeper. It's been a month since that dog accident, ever since he saved me that day...I had to admit that he's not so bad. He's a little perverted but he actually is kind of nice.

"Ikuto!" Nakaidou-sensei shouted as he slammed a book on Ikuto's desk

"Who? What?" Ikuto asked as he lazily stretch his arms.

"You were taking a nap! Perhaps you could answer my question?"

"Sure." Ikuto replied.

"What do you get when you substitute numbers for "x?" Do any of them give a solution that work?"

"Hmmm...4^x+5^x=6^x, x=2.487939." Ikuto answered. **_(A/N: It's probably wrong ^^")_**

My mouth dropped open and so did the my other classmate's, even Nakaidou-sensei was impressed.

"That's...correct. And that was your mental math, a normal student takes about 5 minutes to answer that and you didn't even take a minute." Nakaidou-sensei replied unbelievably.

_That was he's mental math?! He was asleep! He wasn't even listening! _

**RING!**

"Class dismissed, everyone, have a great weekend!" Nakaidou-sensei shouted.

I got out of my seat and headed for the door. Where Rima and Yaya were waiting for me, I met Rima and Yaya on my second day of school, ever since that we've become good friends.

"You sure have one heck of a tutor, Amu." Rima said.

"Yeah..." I replied.

"Amu-chii! You and Ikuto look good together!" Yaya giggled.

"No, we don't!"

I spotted Utau waving at me. It happened that Utau went to Seiyo Academy too, just in the different class. She walked up to us and greeted us.

"Hey, girls! So where you guys spending the weekend?" Utau asked as she walked with us.

"Home." we answered in unison.

"Boring! How 'bout we go to the beach on Sunday? Kukai's having a barbecue, he told me to invite my friends so I choose you guys!" Utau offered.

"Who else is coming?" Rima asked.

"Nagihiko, Hatoji, Kukai, Ichio, and Ikuto-nii."

"Does Ikuto know you invited us, Utau-chan?" Yaya asked.

"Actually, he said he wouldn't go if Amu doesn't." Utau said as she smiled at me.

_I bet my life insurance that he wants me to go so he can see me in a swimsuit_.

"Well?" Utau asked.

"Count me in." Rima and Yaya chorused.

"Count me out." I replied bluntly.

When we reached the courtyard, Yaya laid the blanket and we sat on it while eating our food. The courtyard is everyone's hang out. I was happily drinking my orange juice when I spotted Kukai throwing Ikuto a soccer ball which he caught without effort, he turned to me and saw me looking at him, he smirked, I immediately looked away to prevent him from seeing my blushing.

"Yo!" Ikuto greeted as he walked up to us with his friend Hatoji.

"So you girls coming this Sunday?" Hatoji asked as he raked a hand on his black hair.

"They are, I'm not." I answered.

"Awww, come on, Amu-_koi_. I'll be lonely without you." Ikuto said as he pouted.

_This pervert is teasing me again!_

"NO!"

"Pretty Pwease with the _strawberry _on top?" Ikuto begged.

"NO!"

"But you _owe_ me." Ikuto countered.

_I knew he had to ask something back when he saved me from that dog._

"...Fine." I gave in.

Ikuto smirked and told Hatoji that they should go. I caught Hatoji winking at Yaya....

"What did he mean when he said you owe him?" Rima asked curiously.

"He saved me...from a dog."

"When? Where?! Why didn't I hear of that?" Utau asked.

"A month ago..."

"Tell us the details!" Rima urged.

"Yeah, Amu-chii! Don't be secretive!" Yaya said.

"Okay...it all started when..."

.

.

**_Ikuto's POV_**

"You sure are interested in that Hinamori girl." Hatoji said.

"I guess I am." I replied still smirking.

"Mr. Player is back with a new target!" Hatoji teased.

"Looks like it."

_That's right, Amu. Once I want something, I always get it._

_

* * *

_

_**Done! Well it's longer it's 3,296 words xD There's probably grammar errors but I'm to busy to read it all again. If there is an error just try to understand what I mean. Please review ^^**  
_


	3. Confessions

**_Finally Chapter 3! I won't keep you guys waiting for so long, you know, I'm already working on chapter 4 so I should update quickly after this. Thanks so much for all those who have reviewed on the past two chapters please review on this chapter again and tell me what you think^^_**

* * *

**_Amu's POV_**

"Here we are!" Utau exclaimed as she stopped the car.

We just arrived at the beach resort that Utau invited us to go to, the beach resort was no where near the city, Utau said that it was to get in touch with Nature's beauty or whatever. I looked out the window, the guys where already there. Hatoji, Kukai, Ichio, and lastly Ikuto, they were shirtless and wearing shorts and flip flops, already starting the grill and setting the tables and such. I got out of the car together with Utau, Rima, and Yaya. I got my backpack and looked around.

"Utau," I said. "How come we're the only ones here?"

I heard Rima and Yaya giggled behind me.

"You didn't know?" Rima asked.

"Know what?"

"Utau-chan's family owns the beach resort. This is the VIP part of the beach, only accessible to Utau-chan's family. There's a rest house near by." Yaya explained.

_Seriously how rich are they?!_

"What else do your family own?" I asked jokingly.

"Hmmm...Malls, Record Companies, Resorts, and Real Estates companies and lots others that I don't know of." Utau replied while I sweat dropped.

_I was joking..._

"Hey Girls! There you are! Wanna go swimming?" I turned around to see Ichio calling for us.

"Sure! We'll change first!" Utau called back.

The girls headed for the rest house while I headed to the picnic table. I didn't have to change, I already did when I left home, I was wearing a dark blue one piece swimsuit over my over sized blue t-shirt, the t-shirt reached to me knees. I sat down on the picnic table that was facing the ocean, I looked at the waves flowing back and forth. _It's so peaceful here...._

I closed my eyes, I want to cherish this for a moment...  
Just then I felt something wet on my left ear followed by a bite. I screamed and jumped up only to see Ikuto snickering.

"...."

_Wait for it...._

"He just licked and bit my ear! He should be in jail or something!" I shouted so loud that I was sure the girls could here me all the way at the rest house.

I turned at to see Kukai, Hatoji, and Ichio laughing aloud. I punched Ikuto's chest with all my might but that didn't even hurt the pervert! I knew I should have stayed home!

"Hinamori, calm down!" Kukai called out.

I breathe in and out and counted one to ten to let go of my anger. When I felt myself calm down the girls returned. Utau was wearing a black two piece and same goes for Rima only her two piece was brown while Yaya wore a white one piece swimsuit decorated by candy drawings.

"Hey, Amu. What's wrong? We heard you scream." Utau said.

"YOUR BROTHER IS THE BIGGEST PERVERT I MET!" I shouted.

"Calm down, Amu-chii!" Yaya said.

"Take a chill pill." Rima said in a bored tone.

I calmed down and sat back at the picnic table. I saw Kukai whisper something to Utau.

"Let's go swim!" Utau announced.

The girls and guys immediately raced towards the beach while I remained at my seat. After a while, Ikuto sat next to me.

"Amu, I'm glad you came." Ikuto whispered sort of seductively in my ear.

"Whatever."

"Is my_ little strawberry_ still mad that I bit her? Didn't you like it?"

"Shut up! And don't call me that." I replied.

"Oh, you mean _strawberry_? I just love _strawberries,_ don't you?" Ikuto said while smirking.

"Shut up or I'll slap you!" I threatened as I raised my hand.

Ikuto kept quiet and looked at our friends splashing water with one another. I thought he was going to shut up for a while but no, he had to say something perverted again.

"Aren't you going to take that t-shirt off?" Ikuto asked while tapping his fingers at the table.

"No, not while you're here."

"But I want to see your swimsuit." Ikuto looked at me and pouted.

"I knew it. You wanted me to come so you could see me in a swimsuit." I replied.

"That hurts, _Amu_."

I sighed. _Maybe if I ignore him, I might get lucky and he might go away, yeah right, in your dreams, Amu._ While looking at Utau splashing at Kukai, a thought struck me.

"Hey Ikuto."

"Yeah?"

"What's your last name?" I asked.

I'm stupid not to ask that before but it just never came to me. Ikuto was just always called Ikuto or Ikuto-san never his last name, I know we've known each other for like a month but it just never occurred to me that I never knew his last name until now.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I just want to. I mean we've known each other for a while and it just never struck me that I didn't know your last name." I replied.

"I'm not telling you." Ikuto said stubbornly.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Because I don't want to."

.

.

**_Ikuto's POV_**

"Because I don't want to." I replied.

There's no way I'm telling her that I'm a Tsukiyomi! I knew she would ask that sooner or later but why so soon? I expected her never to know my last name but not so soon, I should have known this would come.

"Fine then, I'll ask Utau." Amu replied.

"No!"

"Why not? There's nothing wrong with me asking for your last name." Amu replied being confused by my actions.

"Okay, I'll tell you," I sighed. "when we get...home."

"That's acceptable." Amu replied and turned her gaze back to our friends.

"But...don't ask Utau or I won't tutor you anymore."

"Fine, fine. Sheesh, all this for a last name."

I heard a ringing coming from Kukai's backpack.

"Hey! Kukai your cell's ringing!" I called out.

"Can you answer it. I'm kinda...busy!" Kukai shouted back while splashing at Utau.

I got his cell out of his bag and looked opened it. It was a text message from Nagihiko.

_Kukai! No school tomorrow and it's Monday tomorrow!  
Teacher's are having a seminar, we're free tomorrow.  
Just wanted to let you know._

_Nagihiko_

I smirked. _Looks like were staying a little longer._

"This is delicious, Kukai!" Utau complimented a few hours later.

We were eating the picnic table we set up earlier, Kukai finish grilling the ribs and we ate, although I was a little disappointed not getting to see Amu in a swimsuit, oh well, there will be other chances.

"What was my message earlier?" Kukai asked as he began to cut his ribs.

"No school tomorrow. Teachers have a seminar." I replied.

There was a loud shout of 'hooray' and then they began to get back to their ribs.

"So we stay over night?" Ichio asked.

"I don't see why not." Utau replied.

"Over night? But I have no pajamas!" Amu retorted.

"I'll lend you, Amu." I smirked, she then smacked me on the head,

"Pervert!"

The others laughed as they observed our little quarrel.

"I have a few clothes in the rest house, I'll be happy to lend you girls some." Utau spoke up.

"Fine with me." Rima replied with an uninterested tone.

"Ikuto, don't forget your promise." Amu whispered.

"The rest house terrace, 9 PM." I whispered back.

Amu nodded and continued eating.

.

.

**A few hours later, 8:30 PM....**

"Should I tell her?" I asked my friends.

Kukai tore his gaze from the TV at my room in the rest house, and Hatoji placed down his PSP while Ichio stopped texting, I totally had their full attention. I paced back and forth uncomfortably waiting for their answer.

"That's your decision, Ikuto." Ichio replied.

I banged my head lightly on the wall while groaning. _Why does this have to be so hard?_

"How will she react? I mean she would probably never speak to me again and---"

"Why do the Hinamoris and Tsukiyomis hate each other anyway?" Hatoji asked.

"Well..." I trailed off. "..it's a long story."

"We're listening." Kukai said.

"Okay, I'll tell you. My dad and Tsumugu, Amu's dad, were college buddies. When they graduated and a few years passed, my dad married my mom and immediately inherited the Tsukiyomi Industries, so after that Tsumugu and my dad met again..unexpectedly, Tsumugu was looking for a job and my dad offered him a job by being chairman of the real estate agency that we own, so after that there were rumors that Tsumugu wasn't doing a pretty good job so...dad fired him, then after that was when trouble started, our industries main sponsors backed down when they heard that our skin products weren't exactly 'safe'...."

"What do you mean by 'weren't exactly safe'?" Ichio asked.

"They heard a rumor that our products caused skin cancer and other complications." I answered.

"You can go on." Hatoji said.

I nodded. "After our sponsors back down, no one would make a partnership or even sponsor Tsukiyomi Industries' skin products and stocks, so my dad did an investigation on who spread the rumor that was certainly not true. It turned out that it was Tsumugu who did it, he was imprisoned for six months and after that he was set free. By the time he was set free, Tsukiyomi Industries had surpassed the rumors and our old sponsors and partnership companies came back and apologized. After that, the Tsukiyomis have never forgiven the Hinamoris, and Tsumugu Hinamori has never forgiven my dad for firering him and getting him imprisoned." I explained.

"What a heated past your family share with the Hinamoris." Kukai said.

"That's why I didn't want to tell Amu who I really am. I mean I don't want to lose her."

"Lose her?" Ichio asked.

"Do you like her?" Kukai added.

"No," I stated. "I think...I _love_ her."

.

.

**Amu's POV**

I walked down the stairs the girls were in Utau's room playing some games and relaxing but I had to meet up with Ikuto soon so I decided to be early, I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of potato chips at the kitchen counter. _They wouldn't mind._

This rest house was the same size as my house, they sure are wealthy. A sudden thought entered my head it was a week ago but it was still raw like it just happened...

_Flashback..._

_Me and Ikuto were at some cafe on the mall, he was currently teaching me English, and I was step by step learning it I can even understand a few words in English, actually I'm really glad that Ikuto is my tutor, if it's him, I learn quickly but with Nakaidou...that's another story._

_"Amu." Ikuto called me._

_"Hmm?" I asked not tearing my gaze at my Japanese-English dictionary._

_"Do you...hate me?" Ikuto asked seriously._

_The way Ikuto asked me that was kind of...different? I mean sure he's perverted and all but he really has a good side not to mention he's good looking but hate him?_

_"Uhhh...no."_

_"Why not?" Ikuto asked._

_"So you want me to hate you?"_

_"No, I want you to lov---never mind, forget that I asked." Ikuto replied and looked away._

_"Okay...?" I said._

_What was he trying to say? I want you to love me? Yeah right, Amu!_

_End of Flashback._

Ever since that, I keep getting emotions I don't know, like for example, every time Ikuto would touch me I feel like I've been shocked with electricity and when he gets too close I become all red. _Is this a crush?_

"Amu."

I turned around only to see Ikuto. "What?" I asked.

"You'll get fat if you eat like that...and that's my chips." Ikuto said as he pointed at my potato chips.

I threw him the potato chips while he laughed. Then he took my hand and took me to the terrace, there was a bench on the terrace and we sat on it.

"Do you want to know why this is where I wanted to tell you?" Ikuto asked as he pulled me closer to him.

This time...I didn't mind, I kinda actually..like it. "Uhhh...no." I replied sheepishly.

I cocked my head to Ikuto's direction only to find him looking at me, his eyes were so hypnotizing. Our faces were so close that our noses touched, I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"That's why." Ikuto said as he pointed above.

I looked above us only to find the stars glittering at their brightest. I smiled. They looked beautiful, I've never seen the stars this bright at the city, I could even make up a few constellations.

"You can't really see them like that on the city because of all the pollution and the bright city lights." Ikuto explained.

"I see..." I murmured.

"This place...is..perfect for confessing." Ikuto said quietly.

_Could it be that he's telling me he likes me?_

"Amu...I..." Ikuto said as he looked at me, I looked at him too gazing at his sapphire eyes. "I like you..." Ikuto finished.

There was no word how to describe what I felt when he said that, I felt like I was floating and I was filled with happiness. He likes me, and I...like him...

"Ikuto..I---"

"It's okay, I understand if you don't feel the same way, I mean I'm always teasing you and---"

"I like you too..." I cut him off.

Ikuto's eyes widened but he quickly recovered he pulled me into a tight hug and I hugged him back. His leaned his face forward. _Is he going to kiss me?_

I looked away. "Give me the answer to my question earlier." I said.

"Huh?"

"You last name." I replied

He took my hands and held them tightly. "If I tell you will you still like me?" Ikuto asked.

_What are you talking about?_ "Of course!"

"My last name is..." Ikuto trailed off.

"...Tsukiyomi."

.

.

* * *

**_How will Amu react to this one?!_** _**Hehe...**_ **_thanks for all the review guys and threaths xD Sorry if there are spelling errors just try to understand what I mean I'm a busy person to check again.  
_**

_**Please Review again! Thanks!**_


	4. I love you

**_Chapter 4! I updated pretty quickly and hopefully this would make up for my cliffy at chapter 3 aren't I evil? lol__  
Thanks for the reviews you guys some of them actually made me laugh, well the threats did xD  
I got some PM that asked if Amu and Ikuto would die like in the original Romeo and Juliet and my answer is  
NO WAY! I'm not killing AMUTO! I may be evil for the cliffy at chapter three but I'm not that evil to kill them!_**

**_Please Read and Review again thanks!  
_**

* * *

_"Like a photograph, Love develops in the darkness."_

_.  
_

**Ikuto's POV**

"...Tsukiyomi."

I looked at Amu, waiting for her reaction but instead of an outburst, she laughed. I just told her that I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi and she laughed! Did she lose what was left of her brain?

"That's funny, Ikuto! I almost thought you said Tsukiyomi!" Amu exclaimed.

I looked at her dumbfounded. Was she thinking that I was joking or something? I took a deep breath before talking again.

"Amu, I...wasn't joking. My full name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi..."

Amu stopped laughing, she pulled her hands away from my grip. "Stop joking, it's not funny anymore."

"I'm not joking." I replied.

Amu's eyes widened. I looked at her, trying to read her thoughts but I couldn't. She stood up quietly and walked away from me, I turned around to see her walking up the stairs. I groaned._ Great, just peachy, I just told the girl that I like that I'm a Tsukiyomi, the family her family hates. Just great, I bet she hates me now._

"That went...well...?" Kukai asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Where did you come from?!" I asked with a little bit of anger.

"We...just wanted to see how it went." Hatoji said.

"In other words, we were behind the curtains." Ichio added.

"So...what did she say?" Kukai asked as he sat beside me.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing."

.

.

**Amu's POV**

Have you ever gotten the feeling that one minute, your on top of the world and then the next minute you just want to crawl to hell? No? Well I did, that's what I felt when Ikuto told me his last name. How could he keep something like that from me? He told me he liked me didn't he? How could he?

I opened the doorknob to Utau's room and I found Utau and Yaya having a pillow fight and Utau looked pissed that Yaya was hitting her so hard. Rima, on the other hand, was criticizing a comedy channel. I got to my side of the bed and started to pack my things._ I'm leaving this place, there's no way I'm going to spend an entire night in Tsukiyomi residence._

"I'm leaving." I declared.

"What? Why, Amu-chii?" Yaya whined.

"I got sick, my...mom's picking me up. Don't bother, you guys, you might catch my sickness." I replied.

"Are you sure I mean it's already---"

"Yeah I'm sure, Utau." I cut her off.

I walked out the door and slammed the door shut, when I got downstairs I looked around to see if Ikuto, no, _Tsukiyomi_ was still around. Good he wasn't there anymore. I got out the front door, I sat down on the small steps and got out my cell to call Nagihiko.

_"Hello?"_ I could hear Nagihiko yawning on the other line.

"Ummm, Nagihiko, did I wake you up?"

_"Amu-chan? No, no you didn't wake me up I was watching TV." _Probably giving me a lie to make me feel better.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

_"Of course, Amu-chan."_

"Can you pick me up from the Tsukiyomi Beach Resort?"

_"At this time? Oh, okay. Which resort? There are a lot of beach resorts that the Tsukiyomis own."_

"At the Grand Pearl Serenity resort."

_"Okay, wait for me at the resort entrance."_

"I will and thank you."

_Click._

I stood up and walked towards the resort entrance. After what seemed like 20 minutes a car pulled over, the car window lowered down to reveal Nagihiko's face. I greeted him and got to the front seat.

"Why are you in a resort at this time of night?" Nagihiko asked while driving.

"I was out with the girls...but then this trip was not what I expected."

"How so?" Nagihiko asked again.

"...."

"It's alright, Amu-chan. If you don't want to tell me then I understand. Some things are better off in silence." Nagihiko smiled.

"He..I...I like Tsukiyomi."

"What's wrong with that?" Nagihiko asked being confused.

"Everything..." I muttered under my breath.

Nagihiko thought I was mumbling and didn't ask me any questions anymore, silence was what greeted me on the rest of our drive. While he was driving me home, I was thinking of a way to avoid Tsukiyomi. I mean now that we've confessed that we like each other, it will be hard for me to get over him... I really did like him...no, I _loved_ him, I realized that I started to fall for him when he saved me from that dog a while ago, I denied it at first but when he told me he liked me...it's confirmed that I love him.

But after what I just found out, how could I love him anymore? His father was the man who placed my father in jail, we should despise each other but I..loved him. _Why is it that every time something is in my grasp...at one blink of an eye it disappears? Does the world hate me so much? Screw life, screw fate, damn unrequited love!_

"Amu-chan, are you crying?" Nagihiko asked me worriedly.

I touched my cheeks and sure enough, tears were there.

"It's nothing! It's just that I've got a lot of things in my mind." I assured Nagihiko.

Nagihiko didn't seem to be convinced by my answer but he nodded. "You know, Amu-chan, whether your feeling alone or need someone to talk to me and the rest of our friends are here for you, you're not alone." Nagihiko said as he gave me a pure smile.

"Thank you..."

.

.

**_Ikuto's POV_**

"Ikuto-nii, stop banging your head!" Utau scolded me.

_Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit_

Yeah that was all my head had at the moment, I was banging my head at the wall in the living room when I heard Amu left. _Why the hell did she leave at this time of night? She could get raped or murdered by some serial killer or...or be chased be a dog again._

Kukai and Hatoji grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me to the couch. "You've banged your head long enough."

"Love is bullshit, all I feel is pain!" I shouted.

"Ikuto, calm down. Amu said her mom is gonna pick her up so don't worry about it." Rima said.

"Did you see her mother's car? Did you even see her get in the car? What if she was lying, eh?!"

Rima stepped back a couple of steps, she was surprised by my outburst and let me tell you, that girl is rarely surprised.

"So all this time...Amu was a Hinamori, and I didn't even know." Utau muttered.

"You know I'm stupid, I'm so stupid that if you look at the dictionary and search stupid my picture would be there." I said.

Kukai, Hatoji, Ichio, Utau, Rima, and Yaya had their attention at me. "I don't think you like her," Kukai stated. "I think you _love_ her."

_That's the problem..._

This time I didn't bang my head in the wall I banged it on the center table.

.

.

**The Next Day...  
**

**Amu's POV**

I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes. I looked at my clock, it was 10:00 am, it's okay we didn't have school today so it doesn't matter what time I get up. I picked up my cell and flipped it open, there we're 5 unread messages and 4 missed calls. All the missed call we're from Ikuto, no I mean, _Tsukiyomi_, the other messages were from my friends.

1st message:_  
Amu__  
You alright? Text me back please._

_- Rima_

2nd message:  
_Hinamori! You alright? Why'd you left last night?_

_- Kukai_

3rd message:  
_Amu-chii! Why you leave us last night?! Ikuto-kun was  
pretty bummed!_

-Yaya

4th message:  
_Yo! Hows it going? You safe?_

_- Hatoji_

5th message:  
_Amu! What up? Are you still upset?_

_- Ichio_

Like I care they all probably knew Ikuto's last name and yet no one told me, just great you guys. But I can't blame them for what happened. I mean I never asked Ikuto's last name so it was mostly my fault. Well whatever.

I made my way downstairs, only silence greeted me. I looked around the house, my sister and parents weren't around. I got to the kitchen and saw a note at the fridge.

_Amu-chan,_

_Papa, Ami, and I are going to visit grandma, she got sick, and since  
she's alone there's no one to take care of her. We didn't bother to wake  
you up since you were so depressed last night. You're old enough to be alone  
in the house now, take care of yourself. Don't throw a wild party while we're gone!  
See you in three days._

_Love,  
Mama_

I sweat dropped. _Yeah right like I would throw a wild party! _I got some orange juice from the fridge and a apple, not really breakfast material but I feel too lazy to cook. I sat on the couch and turned on the TV when the doorbell suddenly rang.

_Probably the milk man or the mail man._

I got up from the couch and opened the door, I expected someone else but you know what I saw? Ikuto Tsukiyomi, in all his glory, with roses and chocolates.

"Amu, I----"

_SLAM!_

Yup that's right, I slammed the door in his pretty boy face.

"Amu! Amu! Please open the door!" I heard him shout.

"Go away, _Tsukiyomi_!" I shouted back.

"Amu, I'm not leaving until you open the door and talk to me!"

Damn, I wish he wasn't so stubborn sometimes. Let him be, when he gets bored and realize that there's no freakin' way I'm opening the door he'll just walk back to his car and drive away from my life. _Maybe I should have said go jump off a lake or something? No, he might do that and his parents may blame me._

I need advice, now! I ran to my room and grabbed my cell and quickly called Rima.

_"Amu! Now you call me back? We we're so worried that you----"_

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever, Rima. Tsukiyomi is here! What will I do?"

_"So he was serious..."_

"What? Tell me what you mean now!"

_"He told us last night that he will go to your house and he won't leave until you forgive him."_

"No way, he won't do that...will he?"

_"Well he's there isn't he?"_

"Yes but...."

I trailed off as I looked out my balcony, true enough there he was leaning against his car and staring at my door hoping that I will open it. I hesitated, for a moment there I had an urge to go down and open the door.

_"Amu? Still there?"_

"Rima, I can't leave the house when he's outside! If I go out he might follow me around and ask me for forgiveness!"

_"Well then just forgive him already! I mean he loves you and----oh no I...."_

"What did you say?! He loves me?!"

_"Uh...yeah..."_

"I'm still not going out, Rima, can you come over at 12 or 1 pm? I need to talk to you."

_"Yeah sure."_

"I gotta go. I need to get rid of a blue cat in front of my house."

_"Okay, bye! See you then."_

_Click._

I peered out the window again, he was still there! If I ignore him he might go away. I was about to turn back and head in my room when it started raining...hard.

_No way! Ikuto!_

I looked at him again, he didn't budge, he was still in the same position._ Calm yourself, Amu, if he get irritated by the raining, he'll just head in his car and drive away, that's right. That's what he'll do. No matter what happens, don't open the door for him._

.

.

**Ikuto's POV**

I stared at Amu's door when it started raining hard. I didn't care, I'm not moving from this position until she opens the door if that means that I'll be dripping wet and may catch a cold or fever, then so be it. As long as Amu hates me, all I care about is her forgiving me.

"Come on, Amu..." I muttered under my breath.

Sure I was leaning against my car and I got get in and drive away, but so what? Right now, I didn't care about the world the only thing I care about is Amu right now. I sighed and noticed a boy in a bicycle pass by me, he stopped and looked at me, he's probably the paper boy.

"Hey mister. It's raining hard and you're already wet, aren't you going to get inside your car?" he asked.

"Mind your own business, kid, just go home before you get as wet as me." I replied.

"Are you sure, mister?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Now hurry home before you get sick." I smirked.

The kid nodded and went away. I returned my gaze at Amu's door hoping that she might open it.

.

.

**1 hour later..._ (A/N: I don't think you guys would want to hear more about what Ikuto was doing while waiting for Amu to open the door)_**

It was still raining and I was freezing and I was dripping wet,and no, I didn't enter the my car for comfort. I was still leaning against my car and staring at Amu's door. Looks like Amu has no plan to open the door...well I'll wait forever if I have to. I touched my neck and then my forehead, it was burning hot. I caught a fever...I don't care I'm still waiting here even if it means me getting sick.

.

.

**_Amu's POV_**

I just finished watching Titanic on the TV, I checked the clock, it was 11:52 am, almost time for lunch and I was still in my pajamas. _Ikuto's probably gone now, but just to make sure..._

I walked to the window and peeped out. _What...what the hell Ikuto?!_ He was still there! And he was shivering and dripping wet!_ He probably caught a cold or fever or..or...damnit, Amu forget your pride and let him in!_

I rushed to my room and got a blanket then I got an umbrella and opened the door.

"Ikuto...YOU IDIOT!"

I wrapped him in the blanket then dragged him inside then seated him on the couch. I rushed back upstairs to my parents room and got some jeans and and a t-shirt that my dad doesn't use anymore, then I went down and tossed him the clothes.

"Change, you'll get sick. Bathrooms down the hall." I said as I walked to the kitchen.

"Amu, I'm sorry I didn't tell you----"

"Change! Damn it! I forgive you now change!"

For a moment there, I thought he smirked but then I ignored it as he got up and headed to the bathroom. I prepared hot chocolate for us when he got back he seated himself on the kitchen table. I handed him a cup of hot chocolate and then medicine.

"What's this for?" Ikuto asked as he pointed at the medicine.

I leaned forward and touched his forehead. "You caught a fever, idiot."

"So you're worried about me?"

"I...I...I---" _Damn my stuttering!_

"I'm glad." Ikuto smiled.

"Huh?"

"I'm glad that you're worried about me..."

I kept quiet, I could feel my cheeks burning. "And Amu, I lied when I told you I like you." Ikuto smirked.

_I knew it! How could I believe him! I---_

"It was a lie because I don't like you...I love you." he continued.

_He loves me..._

He leaned forward...and I instinctively leaned a little too. I knew what was going to happen...yep I knew it well and after a few seconds it did happen. He kissed me! Ikuto Tsukiyomi kissed Amu Hinamori! And I had to admit.... I like it.

_So who cares if he's a Tsukiyomi. I don't!_

.

.

* * *

_**Awww, that was great they kissed xD Well I updated early as promised. I think there we're a few parts that I found...corny. But then other than that it's pretty good in my view anyways! Thanks for the reviews at Chapter 3, some people nearly killed me when I made it a cliffy =_=" **_

_**Please Review Again, thanks!**_


	5. Unexpected

* * *

_**Awwwweeeeee, I updated late. Gomen, Gomen, Gomen. It's just that school started in my country  
so currently busy with assignments and projects! I mean come on, I'm an 8th grader T.T  
But at least I updated, right? I was happy with the reviews I got, 43 reviews in just 4 chapters :O that's  
a lot (to me that is) and OMG! the stats of this thing! There's probably errors here since I typed this in a hurry  
Thank you very much for all those who have reviewed! LOL this is probably the most perverted chapter  
I've ever written XD  
**_

_**Please R&R again! Because if you do, I'll make the story...interesting ;D**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Ikuto's POV**

I unlocked Amu's door and walked into the kitchen carrying the groceries I bought for her, Amu's fridge was empty and Amu's probably too lazy to do that so I saved her the trip to the store and bought her groceries for her with my money. Amu didn't exactly know that I was here, why you ask? That's because I stole..no, _borrowed_, Amu's house keys and duplicated them so that I can have a copy of her house keys so that I can enter her house whenever I like. Genius? I know. Sure, Amu would be pissed if she found out I did that but hey, I'm her _boyfriend_.

I sat in the couch and turned on the TV to entertain myself until Amu wakes up, I checked my watch, it was 11:00 am. After what seemed like..I dunno, 20 minutes? I heard feet being dragged from the stairs followed by a loud thump. Amu's probably awake, and that loud thump probably means she just tripped._ Clumsy little strawberry. Tsk Tsk Tsk._

"Stupid morning, stupid bed, stupid stairs that made me trip." Amu mumbled while making her way towards the kitchen.

Amu sounded like she was still half asleep, let me tell you this, Amu is _not _and will_ never _be a morning person.

"Morning, Amu-koi." I greeted her without tearing my gaze from the TV.

"Good Morning, Ikuto."

I turned around to see Amu walking towards the fridge with her eyes closed. Then, her eyes shot opened and turned angrily to me.

"How the hell did you get in?!?!" Wow, it took her that_ long_ to find out I was here?

"I used _my_ keys."

"What keys, you pervert!?"

"The one I duplicated." I smirked.

Amu rolled her eyes, she noticed the groceries I bought and unloaded the bags. "Did you buy this?"

"No, the flying monkey next door bought it." I replied sarcastically.

Amu rolled her eyes again. "You know, I have my own money, you don't need to take care of me twenty-four/seven."

"I want to, Amu," I stared at her. "and besides if you're not plump anymore, I won't be staring at your..._exotic _places anymore."

"You pervert!"

"But I'm _your_ pervert, Amu. _Only_ yours."

"Whatever."

"Hey, Amu. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Did you _purposely_ go down with just a t-shirt and panty on for me? Why, Amu, I'm touched!"

Amu looked down and blushed 100 shades of red.

"Ahhhhhhh! Why didn't you tell me before?!!"

"Because," I stated. "I like the view."

Amu shook her head and rushed upstairs. Looks like this tutoring thing got more interesting...

.

**Amu's POV**

_That pervert! Damn him to hell!_ I slammed my door angrily and locked it, you never know, he might burst in any moment. I opened my closet and pulled out a blue sweater since it was kinda cold and some random branded jeans, I put them on and groomed myself then sat on my desk. I'll go down after an hour, I have to forget about my public embarrassment a few moments ago.

_How the hell am I suppose to know he was downstairs? And I always just sleep with t-shirt and panty on, it's strangely comfortable._..  
Why is he even here? ...Ohhhh, right the whole tutorial thing. Sheesh, why am I so stupid? It's still a month already and I still haven't caught up with the rest of the class! So everyday Ikuto comes here to educate my uneducated brain, he promised he wouldn't come here if my parents come home because that will only cause me and him shit since our families don't exactly...agree.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Amu? Come out, I wanna be home by six, my dad's coming back from his business trip from Korea, I have to be there or he'll ask me questions I don't wanna answer. Come on!"

I stood up and opened my door, only to find Ikuto with my books in his arms. He walked in and sat on my bed in an indian sit position, he didn't say anything, its as if nothing happened, as if he just didn't see me with just panties on.

"Let's get started." Ikuto declared.

"S-sure." I sat across him on my bed.

After a brief moment of silence, we started. The problem was my attention wasn't really on Ikuto, my attention was what happened earlier and I think it gave me mental block.

"So, what's the answer?" Ikuto asked.

"Eh?"

"When did Japan have war with America?" Ikuto repeated.

"Ummm...1995...?" _Please be correct!_

Ikuto slapped a hand on his forehead. I take that as a_ 'Amu, you're an idiot! I've met bread smarter than you'_ I puffed my cheeks, okay, I know that this is like somewhat abnormal but I always puff my cheeks if I want to relax or if I get nervous. Ikuto shifted on his seat and placed a hand under his chin as if he's brainstorming. After a couple of minutes, a smirk appeared on his face. A smirk? OH MY GOSH! A freaking perverted smirk! This can't be good.

"How about a game, Amu?"

"W-w-what game?"

"A...some sort of review game."

"I don't want to play it."

"Why not?" Ikuto pouted.

"Because you _are_ a pervert, and everything that is in your mind is _perverted_."

"But this will keep you _motivated_."

I raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Just say yes already!"

"Fine! We'll play it your way!" _Oh my Gosh, I hate me._

Ikuto's perverted smirk appeared again, but it was slightly twitching as if he was holding back a laugh. _Not good._

"You better tell me what I just agreed to or...or.. I'm gonna file a restraining order against you!" I shouted at him.

Ikuto shrugged. "You just agreed to strip."

"WHAT?!"

"Nah, just kidding. But it is...like that."

"What do you mean? And answer it seriously this time!" I exclaimed.

"I ask questions, you answer them. See simple._ But_ if you answer wrong you remove a clothing but if you get it right I remove a clothing. Got it?" Ikuto asked excitedly.

My mouth hang open gaping like a fish. That's like strip poker! I knew this was perverted and me, the idiot that I am agreed to it! Now I have to go through with it. Damn...

"Fine. But what here a second." I said as I got up from my bed.

I walked to me closet and pulled out several t-shirts and put them on until I was wearing about 14 t-shirts. He didn't say a rule about that so this is so suitable, no way I'm letting him win in this game. I may be stupid, yes, I admit I'm stupid but no way I'm letting him see my body. I walked back to my bed and sat again in an indian sit position across him, Ikuto gave me an incredulous look.

"What? You said nothing about wearing multiple t-shirts." _In your face, Ikuto!_

"Whatever, I'm still gonna win." Ikuto smirked.

"We'll see." I smirked back.

.

**Ikuto's POV**

Did _she_ just smirk at _me_? She actually thinks she can defeat the master? I admire the confidence, Amu, but no way I'm gonna let you win, you just agreed to play a strip game and you think I'm gonna let you win? Ha! Not in this lifetime.

"When did the French Revolution started?" I asked.

"I know this one! It's...um...1987?"

"Wrong!"

Amu grumbled as she took off one of her t-shirts. After that, I continued to ask Amu questions that I haven't even taught her yet but she hasn't realize that, thank the heavens that Amu is sometimes an idiot and its not like I'm gonna tell her. After a while, I shot a glance at the clock.

3:45 pm

Wow, it's been more than 3 hours? Time passes by when you're having fun, doesn't it? Amu was now wearing only one t-shirt, a lavender sleeveless t-shirt, the other 13 came off a few hours ago, and the blue sweater just came off a minute ago. She got lots of questions wrong and only got one right, so I was shirtless because she got a question right.

"Okay _Amu_," I said. "get ready for your question."

"Can I pass?" Amu asked nervously.

"NO."

"Please?"

"No."

"You're mean, Ikuto!"

"A few days ago you made me wait out in the rain for an hour and _you_ call _me_ mean? I'm returning the favor, Amu," I replied. "Who is the father of Biology?"

Amu placed a hand under her chin. _Please be wrong, please be wrong, please be wrong._

"....Charles Darwin?" Amu replied unsurely.

_Hallelujah! God answered my prayer!_

"Wrong, it's Aristotle." I replied triumphantly.

Amu had a mortified look on her face. "I am not taking my shirt off!"

"Then take your pants off."

Amu shook her head angrily. "I am not doing that!"

"Yes, you are. You agreed, Amu."

"But...but..." Amu bit her lip.

"Agreed." I said and whistled.

Amu let out another frustrated sigh. She knows that I will not let this go through. I mean come on, if you're a pervert and you play this kind of game would you let it go? I'll answer that for you because I know that you're thinking 'no'

"F-fine! But...turn around!" Amu said as a tint of red appeared on her cheeks.

I turned around as I felt Amu stood up and took off her pants. Oh yes, God loves me. Yes he does I should go to church more often! I turned around unconciously and found about sitting on the floor grumbling in her lavender t-shirt and lavender _panties_..._panties_. I sat down across her and stared, Amu stared back, we were having a staring contest until she broke the silence.

"What?" Amu asked.

"...."

"Hey! Answer me!"

"...."

I placed my right hand around her shoulder and until it reached her left ear, and I leaned in, Amu knew what was coming, since she expectedly closed her eyes. **_[A/N: I'm sorry but I think I didn't describe this scene very well so there is a picture of it in my profile just check it out, really I encourage you :D]_**

"Amu-chan! Were home!"

_What the..?_

Amu hesitantly stood up and panicked.

"My family's home! You have to leave right now." Amu said.

_Why is it that when we have a 'moment' something always manages to interrupt it?_

"I'll leave...if you tell me you love me."

"I love you."The way Amu said it was not in a hurry but rather a loving tone.

"Amu-chan! Are you home?!"

I gave her a melancholic sigh and put on my shirt again. I gave her a chaste kiss and jumped down from her balcony. Thanks again to heaven for making me flexible. I got on my car and started the engine. I should head home already, I don't have any other plans today than spending time with Amu and meeting my Dad._** [A/N: So he's driving come on do you want me to type how he drives?! D:]**_

**15 minutes later...  
Tsukiyomi Residence**

When I arrived I entered the kitchen only to see my Mom, Dad, Utau and some other blond girl sitting having lunch..I think.

"Ikuto, glad you came home early." Dad said.

"Umm...I thought you were coming home at six?"

"My flight was early, so I arrived early." Dad replied.

I looked at Utau, who mouthed something to me but I didn't quite catch it. I sat down at the right side of my Dad near the blond girl, she smiled at me and I returned a forced smile at her. Mom was currently watching the two of us and so was Dad.

"Who is this?" I pointed at the girl.

"Ikuto, that's rude! Don't treat Lulu that way." Mom reprimanded me.

"Lulu..?"

"Lulu is from France Ikuto, her father is a friend of mine, their family own the largest and most powerful industry in France. And she came here to visit us and more importantly, to meet you." Dad explained as a grin appeared on his face.

"Why may I ask?" I asked suspiciously.

"Her father gave me a business proposition and I agreed to it."

"Dad, I don't think that Ikuto-nii is going to--" Utau started.

"Please Utau, listen." Mom cut her off.

_What the fuck is going on here?_

"As I was saying," Dad narrowed his eyes. "I expect you and Lulu to get along, son."

"_Why_ exactly?" I asked again.

"Because she's your fiancee."

.

* * *

_***insert evil music here* Ignore the errors if there are so I wore this at like 10:OO PM and it's 3:00 am right now, I'm too tired to check! DX  
**_

_**Review :P**_


	6. Another Problem?

**_Sorry, sorry. I updated late because of school. Ugh damn school. Anyways this chapter is a bit...crappish? Yeah I think that's the word for it I didn't really like it that much. But this chapter gives you all a reason to hate Lulu, hooray! :D  
_**

**_As always review please, you must review so I can continue, and I'll actually reply to your reviews, I couldn't reply before because it wouldn't let me D: but now I can! Things are really starting to heat up so..._**

**_REVIEW.  
REVIEW.  
REVIEW._**

* * *

**Recap...**

"_Why_ exactly?" Ikuto asked again.

"Because she's your fiancee."

**End of Recap...**

.

**Normal POV**

Lulu gulped as she stared in front of the door. Lulu wasn't given the slightest chance to talk to Ikuto, last night, after his father said that they were engaged, Ikuto strongly declined, after a while, he and his dad had an argument in his father's home office room. After that, Ikuto stomped angrily in his room, locked it and hasn't come out since.

Lulu knew Ikuto didn't like her but she liked him, and as we all know, rich people always get what they want, may it be the clean way or the dirty way.

Lulu finally found the courage to tap at the wooden door, but it was too soft, she knocked harder. No answer, she did it again. Still no answer. Lulu placed her delicate hand on the golden knob, slowly turning the knob, she thought it would be locked but it was open. Lulu opened the door slowly creating a creaking sound.

"...Ikuto?" Lulu asked as she bobbed her head in the dark room.

Lulu looked around the room, the room was slightly blue colored due to the sunlight that was shining through the midnight blue curtains. Lulu searched for Ikuto but found no trace of him. Lulu was about to go out when she heard a vibrating noise in Ikuto's drawer. Out of curiosity, she opened the drawer and got out Ikuto's iPhone. Lulu gasped when she read the caller I.D.

_Amu calling..._

_Who's Amu? And why is she calling my Ikuto?_

Lulu ignored the call and slipped Ikuto's iPhone in her pocket. She snooped to the drawer, she found a photo album, Lulu opened it and saw several pictures of Ikuto and a pink haired girl having 'romantic moments' kissing, hugging, and other lovey dovey things couples do. Lulu took out a solo picture of the pinkette and slipped it again in her pocket. Lulu scan through the pages more when...

"Hey! What are you doing here?!"

Lulu whirled around to see Ikuto in a towel, obviously just finished showering. The way his wet built chest breathe in and out seemed to make him more sexier, if that's even possible. Ikuto walked up to her and snatched the photo album from her hands.

"Get out!"

"I-I..."

"Out!"

Without further ado, Lulu scurried out of the room and slammed the door shut. She pulled out the picture of the pink haired girl in her pocket and looked at the picture with an expression filed with hate.

"I'll find out who you are," Lulu said ruefully. "and when I do, I'll make sure you suffer."

.

**Ikuto's POV**

I placed my photo album back in my drawer after _that_ girl, snooped through it. I haven't even talked to her yet and she's already being..see, I can't even think of a word to describe her. I_ have_ to get myself out of this mess, I don't want to get married to _her_. _What am I suppose to do?_ At times like this, I really wish I was born in a different family.

I was about to close my drawer when I noticed something, my cell phone was missing. I knew I placed it here, I can't possibly make a mistake. Then where the hell is it? Maybe I left it in my car? or...? I have other cell phones anyway so it doesn't matter if it gets lost really.

I got out my 'back up cell' and called Nagihiko, the guy and me aren't really close but were kinda friends, in a way, I guess.

_"Hello? Nagihiko speaking."_

"Hey, it's Ikuto. Is there still a vacant apartment in your family's apartment buildings?" The Fujisaki family owns a chain of apartment buildings and dance studios so I can turn only to Nagihiko in this situation.

_"Yeah, I think so. Why do you ask? You have parents, don't you? And you do live in a mansion."_

"I think I'll leave home for a while, it's really fucked up here. So can you arrange things for me?"

_"Yeah, sure. I'd be glad to."_

"Thanks."

_"No problem, I'll tell you tomorrow at school if it's final."_

"Cool. Bye."

_"Bye."_

_Click._

Now that that's settled, all I have to do is pack, runaway, and rebel until my parents agree to postpone my wedding to _that_ girl and I'll tell them about Amu..maybe.

"Ikuto!!"

Okay first, the fucked up fiancee, then there's my missing cell phone now this loud angry voice calling me?! This all leads to one conclusion: Dad. Sometimes I wish his damn home office wasn't near my room. I got out of my room and headed to him.

When I reached my destination, I opened my Dad's home office door so hard that it hit the wall causing a bang sound. Dad looked at me with a stern expression and somewhat a angry expression at the same time.

"What is your problem?!" I asked him as I placed my hands on his table.

"I have no problem at the moment, Ikuto." As he back up his chair a little from his table.

"Answer me seriously!"

"You didn't tell me you had a lover already."

"Why the hell would I tell you that?!"

"Lulu_ is_ your only lover. Not this Amu person, it's a good thing Lulu gave me your cell phone."

That bitch.

"You are the heir of our business, and I am really looking forward seeing you---"

"I quit."

"Quit what?"

"Being your son." I replied as I headed for the door.

"What?! Ikuto come back here! Come back here or I'll _really_ disown you as my son!" Dad said emphasizing the really part.

I smirked at that, that's actually what I wanted. "I think I can survive that."

.

**The next day....**

**Amu's POV**

"Ouch, ouch, ouch." I repeated over and over again.

I was making my way to our classroom. Are you wondering why I'm in pain? Well…it all started yesterday, we had our gym class, our teacher, Nakagome-sensei, yeah her, she's a military graduate or in a way clearer to you, she treats gym class like a military practice! She made the girls do 100 push ups yesterday and the boys 200 push ups non-stop!! That's freaking child abuse! Good thing Ikuto wasn't there, he was…well I don't know what he was doing.

I entered the classroom and stopped to look at my classmates. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who was feeling the after effects of our gym class yesterday. Normally when I arrive, Yaya would immediately stand up from her seat and glomp me. But today, she was sleeping on her seat. I limped stiffly to my seat and sat down, the moment I sat down my head immediately fell on my table. _God, I'm still tired. _Someone waved a hand in front of me, I looked up to see that the hand belonged to Ikuto, he looked great and well while me…well…I look like I've just been ran over by a dump truck.

"Why are you so tired? Why is everyone tired?" Ikuto asked.

"Gym class yesterday…military teacher…felt like hell…sore body." Okay I wasn't making sense but can you blame me?

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "You're not really making sense, _Amu-koi_."

"I'm freaking tired and you're teasing me?! I hate you."

"Aww, I love you too." Ikuto replied in a child like voice.

Love…he loves me. I felt myself reddening; I turned my head to another direction hoping that Ikuto wouldn't notice. I came face to face with Rima since her seat was on my left side.

"Are you alright?" Rima asked.

Rima gave a doctor's note to Nakagome-sensei yesterday which said she had asthma, which means she was _permanently_ excused from gym class, she would do essays and term papers instead of gym activities. Yeah right, the headstrong Rima has asthma. Asthma, my ass! That's just an excuse for her not to do push ups and other body wreaking activities!

"Try doing 100 push ups and tell me about pain, Rima!!"

"Nah. I have asthma." Rima smiled slyly.

"How'd you do it?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" Rima asked in false innocence.

"The doctor's note. I know you don't have asthma, Rima. I'm not as stupid as you think I am."

"Secret." Rima stuck her tongue out.

Pffft. Some friend. I lifted my head and sat straight. I looked at Ikuto, who was currently bobbing his head around as if looking for someone.

"Who are you looking for?" I asked him.

"Nagihiko."

"Why?"

"I have business with him."

_Business?_

"What..business?"

"About me moving to his family's apartment building." Ikuto answered.

I immediately got interested. "Why would you move out of your house?"

"It's really fucked up there at the moment and I really don't want to become a fucked up person." Ikuto said jokingly but I could tell he was forcing it.

"Did..something happen?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Ikuto assured me.

I just nodded and shut up. Something inside my gut tells me not to question him further.

.

**After Classes..**

**Normal POV**

Lulu waited for 'Amu' to appear at the school gates since it was after school, she knew she wouldn't get noticed. Her black limousine was parked at the corner, and Ikuto haven't seen her ride yet, so he wouldn't be able to tell if it was her, and what's more great is that Aruto, Ikuto's father was with her. This served as her biggest advantage. Lulu watched the entrance carefully as the students passed by, after a few minutes, she saw a pink haired girl. Sure enough, it was Amu. She was laughing while Ikuto was talking about something while smiling. Lulu could feel jealousy flare inside her. That should be her not some ugly pink flamingo girl.

"See, Tsukiyomi-san. That is the girl I told you about, the girl who was showing public display of affection with Ikuto in the photo album." Lulu said pressing her finger through the car window.

Aruto frowned. "She is the reason why my son won't marry you? She..she looks so ordinary."

Aruto faced his bodyguard. "I want you to do a background check on her." He said as she handed the picture that Lulu took from Ikuto.

The bodyguard merely nodded. Lulu couldn't help but smirk to herself, if Ikuto's father find a flaw in this girl that might destroy his family's reputation, he'll force Ikuto away from the girl.

"Don't worry, Lulu. We'll find out who that girl is." Aruto spoke.

"I look forward to it, Tsukiyomi-san." Lulu smiled.

_Oh yes, that's right, Amu, enjoy him now while you can because I'm going to be the one he chooses at the end._

_

* * *

_

**_Short? Yes XD but I'll make it like 3,000 words in the next chapter if you review,,maybe even longer! Haha, wrote this in like one hour. So please review, remember if I get the amount of reviews I want I will make it longer and more intense XD_**

**_So.._**

**_REVIEW.  
REVIEW.  
REVIEW._**


	7. The Price of Loving You

**First of all, I'm a major bish for not updating for a whole month =.= I'm really really sorry, you guys! It's just that school is totally purgatory. So this chapter is longer so I hope this makes up for my month's absent. I think you're gonna hate me for this ^^" **

**Please Read and Review :D**

**P.S Don't strangle me when you finish reading this, okay? XD**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Lulu was currently at Ikuto's room, sitting in his bed with several photo albums in her lap and other things that Ikuto has kept privately. Lulu thinks she has the right to snoop around his belongings because they're gonna be married one day so it doesn't matter even if she went through his underwear, or so she thinks. Lulu was impatiently waiting for the results of the background check they did on Amu, the sooner she knows who her rival really is, the sooner she can eliminate her.

Lulu opened another photo album, this time it wasn't a photo album full of picture of the couple but instead, family pictures. Lulu smiled as she looked at the first page. There was Ikuto, probably 10 or 11, wearing a tux and frowning while his Dad hand a hand on his shoulder and smiling. _ Cute, I guess he doesn't really like gatherings, huh?_

Lulu flipped the page. It was empty except for a piece of paper that was neatly folded. Lulu took out the paper and unfolded it, then she read it's contents.

_Note to self,_

_June 8, 2009: The day Amu and I became a couple.  
June 8, 2013: The day I'll marry Amu. (This is gonna happen, I swear. So don't argue with me about this.)_

Lulu blinked at what she read. _Marry? _

"What are you doing?"

Lulu looked at the door that she left open upon coming in Ikuto's room. There she saw Utau, who was leaning against it.

Lulu snorted. "What's it to you?"

"I'm his sister." Utau replied defiantly.

"Well," Lulu stood up. "I'm his fiancee."

"Last time, I checked, he hasn't accepted that fact yet."

"Well, last time I checked, your Dad did." Lulu said as she walked passed Utau.

Utau grabbed Lulu's hair and yanked her back to the door.

"Ow! Let go, you bitc--"

"Try saying it and I'll yank off your hair so hard, you'll be bald." Utau threatened.

Lulu gulped. _How can I let this girl touch me like this? _Lulu tried to get free from Utau's grasp but all her efforts were in vain.

"Let me go!" Lulu ordered.

"Give me what's in your hand first."

"No."

Utau yanked her hair harder causing her to yelp again. But still she refused to give the paper to Utau. Utau yanked her hair again, this time, a few strands came off.

"Fine!" Lulu said as she dropped the note on the floor.

Utau let go of Lulu's hair and Lulu immediately ran away from her. Utau picked up the piece of paper in the floor and read it. A smile formed on her lips.

"Guess, there's no arguing with this."

.

**Meanwhile in Lulu's room**

Lulu angrily threw the vase near her bed to the wall, causing it to shatter into pieces. _How dare that Utau!! Who the hell does she think she is!?!? I won't let her destroy my plans---_

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggg  
_

"Hello?! Can you see that---results?"

"Yes, Ms. Lulu. I have the results on the background check you made me do. I'd like to give it to you personally so I can receive my pay, how about we meet up at Tokyo Square?"

"Sure. I look forward to it."

Click.

For the first time this week, Lulu smirked, she would normally show a smug smile but this time she showed a smirk. _Oh yes, Amu. Just you wait, if I find out who you really are, you'll regret getting involve with Ikuto. Just you wait..._

.

**Ikuto's POV**

"What's that constellation, Ikuto?" Amu asked as she pointed up.

"You tell me and I'll praise you."

We were currently at the apartment building's rooftop, star gazing. It was Amu's suggestion, she said she wanted to see the stars tonight with me, she even prepared a picnic basket and everything. I actually didn't want her to see my apartment because if she comes, question will be asked, questions that I don't ever want to answer.

I was actually surprised she showed up here, I haven't even arranged my apartment yet so it was still a little messy but Amu said she didn't mind. Thankfully, the apartment Nagihiko assigned to me already had it's furniture, it came with the apartment package so all I need were my clothes and few of my belongings. Dad hasn't found were I'm living yet, thank the heavens for that.

"Oh, I know!" Amu said jumping like a little girl. "It's Gemini!"

"Wrong! It's Aries." I chuckled.

"But I was so sure." Amu muttered as she sat back down on the blanket.

"Hey, Ikuto?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever..forget it, it's stupid."

"No, tell me." I urged her.

"I told you it's stupid and--"

"Amu." I warned.

"Fine, don't get so worked up!" Amu said and sighed. "I was wondering, if I never bumped you...we would have never met."

"I did it on purpose." I replied.

"What?" Amu asked as she looked at me.

"You weren't the one who bumped me. _I_ bumped you." I confessed.

"What do you mean?"

"You were running, I saw you. I wanted to meet you, I didn't _know _why, so even though I had enough time to move away I didn't, instead I came forward and then we bumped each other, you didn't even notice I did that."

"...Really?"

"Yeah."

"What are you being red about?" I smirked.

"What? Me? Yeah right, like I'd--"

I neared her face.

"What are doing?" Amu asked.

"You know what I'm doing."

"Oh."

I cupped her reddening cheek. We were so close that our noses touched, Amu closed her eyes as I kissed her.**_ [A/N: I am not good with kissing scenes, okay?! D:]_**

.

**Next Day....  
Amu's POV**

I was carrying Rima's bags, yup, her bags not mine. Some freaking friend she is. We were currently at Tokyo Square, window shopping at all the shops that Rima finds cute. And I was carrying like what? 30 bags? Damn rich people! I came here to have fun not to carry all her bags! I looked at Rima who seemed to be skipping along happily while I carried her cargo, man, I feel like my arms are gonna fall off!

"Rima! Let me take a rest! I've been walking at carrying your bags for hours!" I whined.

Rima looked over her shoulder. "What a weak body."

"What the hell?! Try carrying you bags and tell me about weakness! I came here to have fun not to be your personal maid!"

"I was kidding! Don't get so worked up! Fine, wait for me by the fountain. I'll buy us some coffees at Starbucks." Rima told me.

"You should buy me more than that. I wasted my energy for you."

"Fine. You can have...3 bags that you're carrying."

"I want eight bags."

"Seven."

"Eight." I replied stubbornly.

"Six."

"Eight." I repeated.

"Five."

"What the hell, Rima! If you think I didn't agree to seven what makes you think I'm gonna agree to five?!"

"Okay, okay. You win. Eight." Rima sighed.

I nodded happily and Rima excused herself to buy us some drinks. I sat down on the bench near the fountain. _If only Ikuto were here...  
_I couldn't spend time with him since he had to settle something, I dunno what but it has something to do with school, but I wish he was still here so he can entertain me like always.

I slouched in my seat and noticed a man dressed in all black arrive at the fountain. _He looks like a man from the movie Men in Black._ I laughed to myself. I looked at him again, he was looking around the area probably looking for someone, strange that he didn't notice me even though I'm a couple of meters in front of him. After a few minutes, a girl about my age came to him, she had blonde hair and blue eyes, I had to admit, she was pretty. She came up to the man and tapped him on the shoulder, the man bowed and then began to talk but it was barely audible. I looked away. I felt like I was eavesdropping on them, well whatever they're talking about, it's none of my business.

.

**Lulu's POV**

"Here you go," He said as he handed me a folder. "everything is in there. Birth certificate, health records, school records, everything about the girl."

I couldn't contain myself. I opened the folder, and read Amu's birth certificate. My eyes widened as I read her full name, Amu Hinamori. _Hinamori_. If my assumption is correct…the Tsukiyomis and Hinamoris don't and never get along..so why is my Ikuto dating her? Doesn't he know who she really is? _No…it can't be. He must know who she is that I'm sure of..but he loves her?_

"Ms. Lulu?"

"..Huh?"

"My..payment?"

"Ah, yeah." I opened my purse and handed the man an envelope.

"Thank you for everything."

He bowed again and hurried off. I sat at the edge of the fountain. When my surprise wore off, a smug smile appeared on my face. _If Aruto-san knows about this..he'll surely push Amu and Ikuto apart. I'm sure of it! I just have to show him the---_

My thoughts stopped as I noticed a pink haired girl in front of me staring into the corner. No way! It's Amu Hinamori! Looks like everything's going my way. I stood up and walked over to her.

.

**Amu's POV**

I was_ patiently_ waiting for Rima. When a girl came up to me, the girl that black dressed man was talking to minutes ago, she glared at me, then gave me a disgusted look.

"Amu Hinamori?"

"…Yeah?"

"I want you to stay away from Ikuto."

"What…What are you talking about?! Who are you to tell me that?!"

She has some nerve telling me that! She has to be one of Ikuto's fangirls, I've dealt with his past fangirls so this one shouldn't be any different!

"You don't know who I am? Oh dear, looks like Ikuto likes to be mysterious." She grinned.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto. I'm Ikuto's fiancée."

N-no! This has to be a joke. She just wants me to lose my confidence, she's a fangirl. Of course she'd lie about that…

"You're lying." I replied.

"I'm most certainly not. Try asking Ikuto's parents—Oh wait! You're Amu _Hinamori _who is dating my Ikuto _Tsukiyomi_." Lulu said in false surprise.

How did she know about that?

"Listen here, _Amu_," Lulu said with pure venom in her voice. "you're holding him back. There's no way his family can accept you, you're a daughter of some lowly family. Ikuto is smart, handsome, and has great potential while you on the other hand have no potential at all. No matter how hard you try to reason, your relationship won't go anywhere. I'm much more suited with Ikuto not you, Amu. You're only a play toy to him, something to practice on until something better comes. He has great respect for his father, he won't give up everything for you so…why bother if you'll only get hurt? Leave him to me. I'm much more suited."

"You're wrong! He loves me! Otherwise---"

"If you don't want to ruin Ikuto's future. Leave him alone or I'll show your background to his father." Lulu said as she raised a folder.

"You can't…" I felt my voice going weak, my whole body going numb.

"Are you challenging me?" Lulu raised an eyebrow.

"No! Please…alright. I'll…let him go." I gave in.

"Good girl." Lulu smiled and patted my cheek.

"Hey Amu!"

I turned around to see Rima running towards me with coffees on her hands. Lulu saw her and wasted no time in walking away. My gaze followed her until she disappeared from my sight.

"Hey, Amu! Stop daydreaming, here's you're coffee." Rima said as she handed it to me.

"I don't feel like drinking coffee right now."

"What's wrong? You're pale, you alright?" Rima asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I'm going home." I better go quickly. I felt my eyes water like I was about to cry.

"Ah…you---"

I didn't let Rima finished her sentence, I ran away from her. I feel horrible, I'm so horrible! I didn't know that Ikuto risked so much in the sake of loving me. Lulu was right, she was so right! I….I'm holding him back, they're much more suited for each other and---

_Honk! Honk!_

I stopped, and looked at what it was. I saw a car at full speed heading my way. It honked again but I was frozen in the spot.

"Hey, look out! The break's broken!" The driver shouted.

I napped out of my reverie and was about to move away…but it was too late. I saw a bright light, then something hard hit me, spreading the pain throughout my body then everything went BLACK.

.

**Ikuto's POV**

"So when are you going home?" Kukai asked me.

We were at my place finishing our group project, Kukai came over to help me and offered that we go out to buy grub after this which I agreed to.

"I dunno. Maybe when Lulu is gone."

"What if she never leaves?"

"Then I stay here."

"What about money?" Kukai asked.

"What are you, the top interviewer? Just shut up and finish the damn project so I can eat I'm hungry already." I replied with annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, dude. I don't know how Hinamori puts up with you. Speaking of which, how are you guys going?" Kukai asked..again but this time I liked the question.

"We're fine. What about you and my sister?"

"What?" Kukai retorted surprisingly.

"Come on, the gang know the love-hate relationship with you two. Ask her out already." I encouraged him.

"And you're okay with that? I mean..I feel sort of uncomfortable talking you about this because..well you know, Utau's your sister and I'm your best friend, and..." Kukai started to fidget.

"Hey, I'm totally cool with it. But if you hurt Utau, I'll hang you upside down."

Kukai sweat dropped but nodded. I was about to add another teasing when a loud and urgent knock came from the door. I walked lazily and opened the door only to see a serious Nagihiko. Uh oh. This must be bad.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Ikuto…have you heard?" Nagihko asked worriedly.

"Heard what?" I asked confusingly.

"I..don't know how to tell you this..but.." Nagihiko started out slowly.

Okay, he was testing my patience, and let me tell you. I'm not a very_ patient_ person.

"I..Um.." Nagihiko was still finding the right words to tell me.

"Spit it out!" I grabbed Nagihiko by the shoulders and shook him a little.

"Amu was run over by a car!"

.

* * *

***insert evil music here* There you go, pepz! Wow, Amu was run over XO *feels murder vibes* Uh oh. **

**Please Review if you don't want Amu to die 8D**

**v  
**


	8. After So Long

**I updated twice a month because it's sembreak! Haha, yes! Finally I am away from school, that purgatory place XD lol  
I just wanted to thank you guys for reviewing in my story, OMG I love you guys even if you wanted to kill me because I considered killing Amu XD Don't worry she won't die, she's gonna live because Ikuto needs his baby :D LOL XD **

**Well onwards with the story and don't forget to review :3**

* * *

**Five years later... _[A/N: It's fast forward O.O]_****  
**

.

**Normal POV**

A certain person sat at the end of the tombstone, touching it and trying to remember all the memories that she had spend with her loved one who just passed away three months ago. Amu sighed as she pulled her hand away from the tombstone. Tsumugu Hinamori, the name that was clearly and firmly engraved in the tombstone. **_[A/N: I killed Tsumugu, okay?! It's part of the script and story ^^"] _**

Her father had died because of a heart attack about three months ago and had passed away because of that reason. Amu couldn't remember her childhood with him, the only thing she had remembered about her father was the past five years she spent with him after her accident, truthfully, she had no memory of that accident. All she knew about it was she was hit by a car and was helped by a young blonde lady who she later owed so much to or so her mother says. The impact of the hit was great causing her to lose her memories.

So to run away from the stress of Tokyo, Amu's parents decided to move to Fukouka, where there would be less turmoil and less trauma for Amu since it's far from Tokyo. So for five years, she's been here in Fokouka, she went to school here and graduated and was now one of the top producers of some big shot company.

"Don't worry, Papa. I'll take care of Mama and Ami for you so rest in peace now because you deserve it after all that you've been through." Amu found herself saying.

With that, a gust of wind blew hard. Amu took it as a sign of approval and smiled. She picked up her bag and headed for her car. She was suppose to be at work right now, the son of the company's chairman/C.E.O was coming because he was reassigned here in Fokouka and she was required to meet her future boss.

"Jeez, I can't wait to see how strict this new boss will be."

.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Sir, you were suppose to leave for Fukouka half an hour ago." my secretary informed me.

Like I _give_ a fuck about Fukouka.

"I know. But I'm waiting for someone so I'll leave a little later." I replied as I sat in my chair.

My secretary nodded and left. I never did like her. She always bosses me around with 'Sir this and Sir that' it's like she's my boss. Well whatever. I looked at the transparent glass wall that gave me a clear view of the city. Five years....it's been five years already since she disappeared. How time goes by. Amu...where are you? I looked everywhere for you. I don't even know if you're dead or alive. Leaving me hanging like this...

I still remembered that day. That day when Nagihiko told me that Amu was hit and ran over by a car. I closed my eyes as I reminisced the past.

**_~Flashback~ [A/N: I don't want my story to be all italics like poems so I made it normal font]_**

I jumped out the car before Nagihiko even pulled it to a stop. I had to see Amu. I just had to! I went to the reception and asked the nurse right away.

"What room is Amu Hinamori?!"

The nurse blinked, she seemed to be surprised by my sudden question. "Let me check."

She went to the computer to get the data then she looked at me in a weird way but I didn't give much attention to it since my mind was only filled with thoughts of Amu.

"Sir, there's no patient in that name in this hospital." the nurse replied as she stood up.

"What?!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry but there is no patient with that name in our computer data."

"Don't fuck with me!"

The nurse stepped back and I felt someone touch my shoulder, I looked back only to see Nagihiko with a melancholic face. Why is he looking at me like that?!

"Ikuto, there's no way that their data is wrong. Amu's not here." Nagihiko said slowly.

"But you told me she was admitted here!"

"She is! But I don't know what happened maybe she was transferred to another hospital."

"Take me to Amu's house." I said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Take me to her house." I repeated as I made my way out.

Nagihiko obediently followed me and got inside the car. On our way to Amu's house, my mind was filled with horrible thoughts, I had no idea what Amu's condition was and on top of it all, I can't find her! I snapped out of my reverie when the car pulled to a stop, I immediately got out and went inside. I stopped at the door and knocked. No answer. I knocked again, harder this time. Still no answer. I placed my hand on the door knob and turned it. To my surprise, it was open. I entered, my eyes widened at the scene before me. The whole house was empty. No furniture, no appliances, no people, it was a complete ghost town!

Did they move? How come Amu never told me? I'm sure they lived here! They were here when I dropped Amu down last night, they couldn't have moved so fast!

"What's happening here…?"

**~End of Flashback~**

.

Ever since that day, I went looking for Amu, hell, I searched whole Tokyo for her but nothing…all my efforts were in vain. Even Amu's school records were gone, it was as if she never existed, it was like she was just part of my imagination, it was like everything about her was cleared up or covered up. Eventually after that, my father went looking for me and _forcefully_ bought me home, I studied, and eventually graduated, and of course worked for my father as head of Easter Productions. Screw that. Screw it all.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Sir, you really have to go now. You're very late for your flight. I've rebooked your flight and---"

"Yeah sure. That's great. Has she arrived yet?" I cut her off.

"No, sir. Ms. Lulu hasn't arrived yet."

Yup. I'm still engaged to that damned woman. Did I mention that the wedding is this year? Oh, I didn't? Well I just did. I never agreed, but I don't have the slightest idea why she's still here, like I'm gonna marry her. I got this all planned out already. On the day of the wedding, I won't arrive. Yeah that's my solution. And this time when I escaped, I'll make sure no one finds me.

"We're leaving without her. She was suppose to arrive an hour ago." I announced.

"Ah, sir, she---"

"That was an order not a suggestion, I don't care what her reason is but we are leaving without her."

.

**Amu's POV**

"Excuse me, excuse me, excuse me...God! Move it!" I shouted at the airhead female in front of me.

She reluctantly moved and gave me a snarl before walking away. Hey, can you blame me? I just wasted five minutes of my life saying excuse me to that woman who didn't even notice me. I hurried to the elevator but as expected, it closed before I even got the chance to say 'Hold the elevator.'  
Yeah well whatever, I'm gonna have to wait for the next trip.

"Good Morning, Amu-chan!" I heard a cheerful greeting from behind me.

I turned around to see Nadeshiko behind me, Nadeshiko is my associate also known as the executive producer of the department, so basically we were partners in crime.

"There's nothing good about this morning."

"Don't be so down to Earth, Amu-chan. Just because things didn't go your way doesn't mean that everything will come out horrible today." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Yeah, well I guess so. So has the new boss arrived yet?" I asked her.

"Nope. He's late but hey, he can arrive in the evening for all he cares, he's the boss, the big apple of the company."

"Hey...Nadeshiko?"

"Yeah?"

"I had this dream again...about the guy."

"You mean the guy who has blue hair and sapphire eyes with a blur face who keeps calling your name but the moment you reach him he disappears? That guy?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Yeah...but this time it was different, he was telling me I left him or something, I don't know. I don't really recall most of my dreams." I confessed.

"You started dreaming of him last month...maybe he's someone from your past? You know someone you knew before you had the car accident?" Nadeshiko suggested.

"Maybe...but I swear, I don't really know who he is since his face is always a blur in my dream but all I know is he has blue hair and sapphire eyes."

"Then take your mind off him, why should you keep worrying about a guy you never knew? I know, this weekend is my cousin's Nagihiko's engagement party with Rima, wanna come?"

"Nah, I'll pass. It would embarrassing to go to a party like that without me being invited and besides, I don't know those people." I replied.

"Come on, Amu. Utau Hoshina will be there!" Nadeshiko said excitedly.

"Utau Hoshina? You mean the famous singer? Even though I'm a producer, I've never seen her in person before. But your cousin..." I trailed off.

"Oh, they go way back. So will you please come? I need you to accompany me, pretty please?" Nadeshiko pleaded.

"I'll..think about it." I smiled at her.

The elevator opened up and we got in, on our way to the department we were at, everyone who saw us greeted us good morning, wow being producers are so cool! When I reached my office, I immediately placed the folders I was carrying sat on my chair and started working. After a few hours, I glanced up at the wall clock, it was lunch time. Wow whoever said time flies wasn't kidding. It was lunch time yet no word from the new boss yet. Well he's not one of my concerns so good riddance work and hello lunch.

Hmm...I should go home; today is Monday so I have half day on work. And I promised Mama that I'd eat lunch at home. I should invite Nadeshiko since today is her half day too! I walked to Nadeshiko's office and found her sleeping on her desk in a sitting position with her head buried on her arms. _Looks like someone stayed up last night to finish work._ I nudged her carefully and she woke up, yeah Nadeshiko is a very light sleeper.

"Wanna grab lunch at my house? After that we can go shopping or something." I offered.

"Sure." Nadeshiko replied at grabbed her things.

"Well let's head down stairs and--"

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Come in." Nadeshiko said.

It was her secretary; she bowed and gave us a smile before speaking. "The new president has arrived. The vice-president has told the staff to gather to meet him but it is not required, only if you are willing to come."

"I really don't want to meet the man." I blabbered unconsciously.

"...Me neither and it's my lunch break and I should be going home..." Nadeshiko piped in.

"Then I will tell the vice-president that you have to settle accounts with someone." the secretary said.

"Thank you, Sayuiki." Nadeshiko said.

"AH! I almost forgot! I had documents in my car! I have to go get it and pass it to the head department today!" I recalled.

I ran outside Nadeshiko's office before she could even reply. Those documents were record deals signed by the band, Elements. I had to submit it today! I ran pass through a recording room when I heard singing...it was a male's voice. I stopped and pressed my ear in the door. _What a great voice..I wonder whose singing..? _

.

**Ikuto's POV**

I looked at the building as I got off the car, it was pretty big. As expected from Dad, I went inside and everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Then a man with greenish hair wearing eyeglasses came up to me, he introduce himself as Kairi Sanjo, head of the producers department.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnggggggg_

I took out my cell from my pocket. "Hello?"

_"Ikuto! Hey can you do a favor for me?"_ Utau asked.

"What?"

_"You see I have this new song entitled 'The Last Night' and the male singer that I was going to duet with back out at the last minute but I've already recorded my part...so..since you have a great voice and all I thought---"_

"No. I'm not a singer, Utau, so no."

_"Please? I only asked favors from you when I really need you. You wouldn't want to let your sister down, right? And...besides if the new song doesn't come out the company will lose millions since they've invested so much in the music video."_ Utau reasoned, her voice rising in the millions part.

I sighed with defeat. "Okay, fine. But don't show my name in your album."

_"Done! Well that's all bye!"_ Utau said and hanged up.

Kairi, who had apparently heard our conversation, told me where the recording room was. When I arrived there, everything was already set up...as if Utau knew I would agree. Oh, just wait until I see her. She is so gonna get it. I placed the headphones in my head and then the man outside the glass wall gave a thumbs up and then the music started.

I looked at the screen that showed the lyrics.

**_[A/N: So this was when before Amu passed by and yes Ikuto is the one singing, OMG hot lol XD The song is by Skillet.]_**

_Ikuto:  
You come to me with scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this_

_Utau's already recorded part:  
I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine_

_Ikuto:  
But I know it's a lie  
This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything You need me to be_

_  
Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all_

_Utau:  
I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine_

_Ikuto:  
But I know it's a lie_

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything You need me to be  
The last night away from me_

_Ikuto & Utau:  
The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand  
I will help you hold on  
Tonight  
Tonight_

_Ikuto:  
This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything You need me to be_

_Ikuto & Utau:  
I won't let you say goodbye  
And I'll be your reason why  
The last night away from me  
Away from me_

"That was great! You perfected it in one record! Awesome job!" the man behind the glass wall complimented.

I stood up and opened the door towards outside and that's when I bumped into something or someone, I didn't really bother to look. I walked passed it or whatever it is, and went to my new office. And that's when I heared a shout.

"You're so rude!"

I didn't bother to look back, it was girl's voice so I'm pretty sure she's pissed and I don't want to stop just to apologize to her, she shouldn't have been standing near the door.

"Whatever, woman." I shouted back and continued on my way.

.

**Normal POV**

"Whatever, woman." Amu heared the man who bumped her reply.

She gritted her teeth._ Damn that man. I hate him. How rude! He didn't even look at me!  
_

Amu forgot her anger when she remembered that she still needed to get the documents she left at her car, she dashed to the elevator and pressed the button repeatedly. When the elevator opened, Amu gasped as she saw that Lulu was inside. Lulu was the one who helped her family when she had her accident and she helped with clearing up their house that only lasted an hour since she hired many workers to move their stuff, she was the one who bought her to the hospital, Lulu was also the one who suggested that they move far away from Tokyo, she was also the one who arranged Amu's school records to be transfered to whatever school she transfered to. So Amu owed a lot to her.

"Amu..what are you doing here?" Lulu asked as she got out of the elevator and observed Amu.

_She's changed._ Lulu realized as she noticed that Amu's pink hair had now grown up to her waist and how alluring she looked. Lulu hated to admit it but Amu looked better than her.

"I work here." Amu replied cheerfully.

"Here..?"

"Yes, I work here as one of the producers."

"You can't work here!" Lulu shouted at her.

Amu seemed to be surprised at Lulu's outburst, she was about to reply when Lulu spoke again.

"I don't want you to work here. You're fired. I don't want to see your face here ever again, because if I do----"

"Lulu! You get away from her!"

.

.

**OMG! Who cut Lulu off? Ikuto? I hope so :D**

* * *

**This chapter was...disappointing? Ugh. I suck. I'll make up for it in the next chapter maybe in the next chapter I'll make Ikuto and Amu meet each other so review if you don't want Ikuto to end up with Lulu. I'm serious -.-"**

**Review**

**v**

* * *


	9. Being With You

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter guys, you gave me something fun to read. And this story has more than 100 reviews, I'm so proud of myself T.T I love you guys, each and everyone of you! LOL, sorry I'm over reacting, hey, can you blame me? This is my first story and it's more than 100 reviews and it's not even 10 chapters yet *cries hardcore* **

**LOL, now with my babble over don't forget to review on this chapter, Dazzle made it extra long :3**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Lulu! You get away from her!"

Both the girls spun their heads towards the direction where the voice had come from. It was Kairi Sanjo, head of the producers department, Lulu scoffed, how dare she be interrupted by her old classmate. Yes, Lulu used to go to school in Japan when she was in middle school because she traveled alot with her mother, and it just so happened that Kairi became her classmate back then.

"You stay out of this, Kairi!" Lulu growled.

"Actually, you should be the one who should stay out of this. You have no power to fire one of my producers since you don't work for the company." Kairi said as he adjusted his glasses.

"But I'm the president's fiancée!" Lulu whined.

"Yes, but you don't work here." Kairi shot back.

"But...but...UGH! I hate both of you!" Lulu shouted at them before she stopped off angrily.

"Don't mind her, Hinamori-san. She's a major...." Kairi paused and thought of a word to describe Lulu.

"Bitch..?" Amu suggested.

"Yes, that's the word." Kairi chuckled slightly.

"Thank you for interrupting us, she was freaking me out."

"Oh, no need to thank me. By the way, the president wants to meet you, he says that he is personally impressed by your work and wishes to meet the producer who bought the band Elements in the top charts this month."

"Really?! Oh, I'll be there in a a few minutes, I just need to get the documents I need to submit and then I'll talk to him." Amu smiled at her superior.

"Good luck, Hinamori-san." Kairi said and walked off.

Amu gave her superior a small wave and continued her ways towards the parking lot, when she reached the parking lot, she opened her car and got out the documents that was in the front seat. Amu closed her car and started to make her way back to the building. On her way, she heard someone playing a violin. Amu glanced across the parking lot seeing a man playing a violin with a small audience clapping and cheering for him.

Amu stared at him for a few moments.

"This song...seems familiar. As if someone used to play it for me. But who? It can't be anyone in my family...no one plays the violin in my family..so who?" Amu asked herself trying to remember but failed miserably.

Amu shrugged the feeling off made her way back to the building. A smile showed up on her face as she remembered what Kairi said. He said that the new president wanted to meet her because he was impressed by her work, that would be a good first impression on her boss! If he wanted to meet her it means that he likes her already for her hard work.

"Maybe the new boss isn't so bad after all..."

.

Ikuto sighed as he walked around his office, it was spacious, no doubt and he liked that because it made him move around freely but at the same he had the feeling of emptiness inside him, it made him feel lonely and to think that this room was causing such an emotion for him, and something inside him told him that something was gonna happen, he was sure of it because he can feel it in his gut, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what that something may be.

He finally sat down on his chair and turned it around so the back of the chair would face the door. He actually didn't want to see anyone right now but he needed to congratulate the producer of the band Elements that bought them in the top charts in less than a week since Elements was a newbie band. But if he had it his way, he would have wanted everyone to leave him alone and leave him to his misery. After five years, Amu never left his mind. Oh how he longed for her, to touch her again, to make her blush the hardest like a ripe tomato, to play his violin for her, he even longed for her to call him a pervert again but to his dismay, that longing may never be fulfilled.

Ikuto closed his eyes as he was getting tired, he didn't get enough sleep last night since he was making a portfolio which needed much of his time. Ikuto was about to drift off to sleep when he felt the door open and someone come in.

"Good Afternoon! Ah, first of all, welcome! And second of all, I'm the producer of the band Elements, you called for me, sir?"

_This voice...could it be?_

"Ahh...sir?"

_I can't be wrong; I know this voice to well!_

Ikuto spun his chair around expecting his wildest dream in front of his, and he wasn't disappointed. In front of him was the person he has been searching for, his Amu in front of him, although she has longer hair now that reached until her waist and had grown taller and had more curves, his heart still recognized her. Amu stared at him with a confused expression in her face, thinking that she had done something wrong; she started to fidget with her waist long pink hair.

"Amu.."

"Y-y-yes, that's my n-name." Amu started to stutter again.

Without wasting anymore more time, Ikuto stood up from his chair and swiftly came to Amu and pulled her into a tight hug. A hug so tight that he heard Amu say she couldn't breathe.

"You don't know how much I've missed you.." Ikuto told her as he buried his face in her hair, oh yes, that familiar scent of strawberries was still there.

"E-excuse me?" Amu said as she pushed him.

Ikuto stared at her for a moment, he had expected her to hug him back and explain to him why she disappeared into oblivion five years ago but what he saw in her honey colored eyes were confusion and slight irritation.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I don't even know you!"

"Amu, it's me, Ikuto."

"Yes, Ikuto my boss who just hugged me without reason!"

"No, Ikuto your boyfriend!"

"Ikuto my what? Y-y-you're trying to confuse me, right?" Amu asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"What? Wait--you're not joking are you...? You really don't know who I am?" Ikuto asked her.

"Okay, let me tell you what I know. Here is your documents," Amu said as she walked pass him and slammed the folder in his desk. "and I really don't know you, okay? If you're playing a joke, this is not funny! And don't hug people for no reason! They'll think you're a pervert or something!" Amu exclaimed.

"Amu..." Ikuto said and reached for her but she took a step back, avoiding him.

"If that's all you need then I'll take my leave. Good day to you, sir." Amu said and walked pass him again towards the door.

Ikuto watched her as she slammed the door shut. _She doesn't know me...why...?_ He needed answers, answers that need to come from Amu, he couldn't let her slip away from him again. Without a second thought he went after her.

.

**Amu's POV**

The nerve of that man! I can't believe this! I can't believe he just told me that I was his girlfriend and hugged me until I choked to death, I take back what I said about him not being so bad. If this is what my new boss is then I'm avoiding him! He's a pervert! Pervert! God! I don't even know him! Okay well he told me his name was Ikuto and since the company is owned by the Tsukiyomi family then he's Ikuto Tsukiyomi, okay fine I know his name but I don't really know him personally! This is the first time I've met him!

"Amu-chan, let's go? Ah, what happened? You look pissed." Nadeshiko asked as she walked towards me carrying her things.

"Yeah let's go."

"You still haven't answered my question."

We walked to the elevator and Nadeshiko pushed the down button. "The new boss..just told me that I was his g-girlfriend."

"What? Maybe he's attracted to you." Nadeshiko joked.

"Seriously, Nadeshiko, if you were pulled into a hug that almost choked you to death, that wouldn't be funny."

"Okay, fine! Sorry, don't get so worked up, at least were going home..so you should be relieved, we won't get to see him for the rest of the day." Nadeshiko said.

"Yeah but then there's tomorrow, the day after that, and the day after that day and---"

"Amu! I get it..I get it." Nadeshiko said.

I nodded absent mindedly and the elevator door opened Nadeshiko went in and I was about to go in but then I heard something, no let me rephrase that, I heard_ someone_.

"Amu! Wait!"

.

**Ikuto's POV**

I ran as fast as I could so I can catch up to her.

"Amu! Wait!" I shouted at her, causing her to turn around.

Amu stared at me wide eyed, and then as got in the elevator as fast as she could and pushed the button that closed the elevator. And that was when I reached the elevator. Shit. I can't believe this! I can't believe that it's like fate is pulling us apart. The stairs! Yes! If I take the stairs then I can catch up to her for sure since the elevator stops at every floor!

I was about to run to the stairs when I felt something grab my arm. I looked at the arm and the face of the person who it belonged to. Lulu.

"Ikuto..I'm hungry." Lulu whined.

"Not now, woman! I need to catch up with someone!" I yanked my arm away but she managed to grab it back..tightly.

I could just push her down since I'm stronger but that would hurt her. Shit. Shit. Bullshit.

"Lulu, I'm warning you, don't test my patience! I need--"

"Why?! I have rights, Ikuto! I'm your fiancée! And to think I was nice enough to visit you here! I missed you so much and that's how you repay me? What is it that you saw that's more important than me?!" Lulu shouted at me, tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Good thing no one was passing by this hallway, because if someone was here witnessing our quarrel...then this would cause a scandal. A scandal that might reach my father.

"Lulu. Please, let go. That's the only thing I want you to do, is that so hard?" I reasoned.

"You're avoiding my questions! If you leave me here..I'll...I'll..commit suicide! I swear, Ikuto!" Lulu threatened.

"You wouldn't." I said.

"Try me!" Lulu said as more tears ran down her cheeks.

I let out a groan. There's no telling what this girl might do, I better not take any chances. Amu..well she works here so tomorrow I'll surely see her and then I'll ask her the questions that need her answers.

"Fine, I'll..stay by your side." God, I need to wash my tongue with soap after saying that.

Lulu wiped her tears, and brightened up. "Really...?"

"Yes..."

Lulu hugged me and kissed my cheek. Gross. Yes, Gross.

"Then let's go eat!" Lulu exclaimed happily dragging me along with her.

_Oh, joy._ Note the sarcasm on that.

.

**Amu's POV**

I stared at the ceiling while twirling my pink locks with my fingers, I was lying in my bed, getting ready to go to sleep but for some odd reason I couldn't fall asleep. Even though I'm tired I have no idea why I couldn't sleep. Could it be that this has something to do with my boss? _God, Amu! Stop thinking about him! _

I sat up on my bed, then I glanced at the small cabinet where my night lamp was on top of. I tried to open the first drawer but failed, why do I keep insisting on that?! I know it's locked! What is wrong with me? That cabinet was from my old house, I used to use it when I didn't have my accident back then but after my accident when we moved, and bought every appliance that was in our old house into our new house which we live in now, I tried to open it but it was locked, and I had no idea where the key was because you know, I lost my memories.

_"Amu, it's me, Ikuto."_

_"Yes, Ikuto my boss who just hugged me without reason!"_

_"No, Ikuto your boyfriend!"_

I bonked myself on the head.

"Don't think about that! He's not your boyfriend; you don't know him, Amu, so stop thinking about him!"

_Although I wouldn't mind if he was my boyfri---WTF! _

"Waaaaah!" I buried my face in my pillow.

I hate him. I hate him for making me feel all fuzzy inside and I hate him for meeting me. God! Of all the people in the world, why me? Why ME? I was a good girl, I never lied or cursed...when not necessary..okay fine I do but I never killed anyone, I never had a mortal sin but it seems that all the unluckiness in the world is with me!

"I hate Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Hate him." I declared.

Good now with that out of the way, I can---

"Onee-chan! Can you please stop shouting and screaming?! I have school tomorrow and you're keeping me up!" I heard Ami yell from the other room.

Oppps. I guess I should have shut my big mouth; my sister's room is right next to mine.

"Sorry, Ami! Onee-chan will shut up now."

"Finally!"

I chuckled. Well, it's about time I get my rest, I have to watch Elements recording tomorrow, so I should get sleep now so I look great tomorrow and not look like major trash. I turned off my nightlight and got ready for bed.

"I wish tomorrow never comes so I don't have to see that pervert again..." I murmured being falling asleep.

.

**The Next Day...  
Normal POV**

Amu walked in her office, and placed her folders down. Then she looked at her watch. 6:00 AM, she was early for work, the building was practically empty except for the security guards. Amu sighed, now she regretted waking up early, she has absolutely nothing to do until her co-workers arrive, particularly, Nadeshiko. Amu sat on her chair and started to fidget with her computer; she might as well sign in her Facebook account and play some games to kill time.

Amu logged in her Facebook account and clicked the FarmVille application, one of her favorite games in Facebook. While waiting for the application to load, Amu heard her door open, she looked over her computer and looked at her door, and indeed, it was open but no one was there.

"Hello..?" Amu called out.

_Freaky, _Amu thought and went back to her computer.

What she heard next freaked her out. She heard footsteps. She looked over her computer again. No one was there. Amu stood up and backed up until she hit something, no, it was someone. Amu closed her eyes and hugged herself, afraid that she might see something she might regret; she heard that the building has ghosts and whatnot.

She felt strong arms snake around her waist, and then felt someone rest their head in her shoulder. That someone, breathe hot air in her ear, causing her to shiver.

"Boo."

Amu jumped and yelped and tried to break free from her captor. She pried one eye open to see blue. _Blue?_ Amu opened her other eye looked at over her shoulder to see sapphire eyes staring back at her honey colored ones.

"You're still so warm..."

Amu pushed him away and took a couple of steps away from him. She looked at him with an irritated expression on her face. Ikuto, on the other hand, smirked. For the first time in five years, _he _smirked.

"What are you doing here?!" Amu demanded.

"I'm your boss, remember, sweetheart?" Ikuto replied as his smirk got wider.

"S-sweetheart? D-don't you dare call me that, you...you, perv!"

"Oh? You don't like it? What do you want me to call you? Darling? Baby? Honey? Amu-_koi_?" Ikuto asked as he stepped towards her.

"N-no! You get out of here!" Amu replied as she took steps back until she bumped into her table.

"But, _Amu_, I need answers." Ikuto said as he trapped her again between his arms.

"Then..ask! So you can leave!" Amu said as she tried getting out of Ikuto's arms.

"Do you really not remember me? or You are doing this on purpose to avoid me?" Ikuto asked seriously.

Amu blinked. _What is he talking about?_

"I really don't know you. Please let me go." Amu replied almost pleadingly.

Ikuto let her go and stared into her eyes. He saw sincerity...innocence. She wasn't lying, she was telling him the truth and the truth pierced his heart.

"W-what happened to you?" Ikuto asked absent mindedly.

"I…I don't know! I don't know who you are, what you are or where you came from so please leave me alone because you're really confusing me!" Amu exclaimed.

"I can't..." Ikuto said quietly.

"W-why?"

"Because," Ikuto walked towards her and neared her face until their noses touched. "I love you."

"But...you're engaged."

"I don't love Lulu; it's you that I love. Is that so hard to understand?"

Breathless her head twisted away from him but he tipped her face back towards his burning gaze, his gaze was so intense that Amu felt like she was melting under his gaze.

"B-but I don't have any feelings for you, Ikuto." Suddenly, Amu wanted to bonk herself on the head for calling him by his first name.

"That doesn't matter; I made you fall for me once so I'll make you fall for me again." Ikuto said before capturing Amu's lips in a kiss.

.

* * *

**OMG! Gosh! I totally screamed like a fangirl while writing this the end, no joke you guys :D Well you know the usual, review so that you will get more Amuto lovey dovey :3 Awww, come on, you know you guys want Amuto lovey dovey so review XD**

**Review**

**v**


	10. Reminisce

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter guys, I loved each and everyone of them, although I didn't reply because there was this weird thing happening, it would show up as error =.=" And sorry for the late update school's been a real bish XD Well at least I updated, right?**

**Well read on and review :D  
**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Amu stood there frozen for a couple of seconds, and then before she knew it, her body reacted on its own. Amu wrapped her arms around Ikuto's neck and kissed him back, Ikuto in response to her action, pulled her closer to him and snaked his arms around Amu's slender waist firmly, never wanting to let her go. He bit Amu's lower lip, Amu gasped and realized what she had done. She immediately pulled away from him.

They stared at each other, not one of them saying a word. After what seemed like forever, Amu broke her silence.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"I just told you didn't I? I love you." Ikuto replied softly.

"No! Stop saying that! How could you love me if you only met me yesterday? That's not right…."

"Yesterday? Amu, I've known you for years. Years, Amu, not a day. You disappeared without a trace, I asked everyone I knew to find you, I even paid people to track you down. And now that I've finally found you, you have no idea who I am. Do you know how I feel right now? Do you know what that feels like not to be known by the person you love the most?"

Amu stared at him. His sapphire eyes returning the stare at her honey colored ones, those sapphire eyes that have the aura of mystery and loneliness. In a way, she sort of understood what he meant, she recently lost her Dad so she knew what it felt like to lose someone important to you.

Amu bit her lip, she knew that she should answer Ikuto's question but that will only encourage him, and she didn't want that.

"Prove it." Amu replied.

"What?"

"Prove to me that we are connected in the past, it might help me recall something. But if I recall nothing at all, you leave me alone."

Ikuto hesitated. That was risky, but still…

Ikuto smirked. "So you wish to play? Alright, _Amu_, I'll play with you. So get ready to be defeated."

"As if." Amu scoffed. "By the way, get out, I have work to do and so do you,_ boss_."

"Sure." Ikuto said as he reached for her again.

"The door is that way."

"Oh I know."

"Then why are you—mmmff!"

Amu was cut off when Ikuto crashed his lips with hers again, after a couple of seconds he pulled away, smirking. Then he headed for a door but before closing the door he looked back at Amu, who was still stunned by his sudden kiss.

"By the way, I like the taste of your lip gloss." Ikuto said and closed the door.

"Pervert!"

.

**Ikuto's POV**

I sat on my chair when I got to my office and called Utau, she's probably still asleep right now but this is important. She would forgive for waking her up this early when she sees Amu.

_"Hel—Hello?" _Utau answered followed by a yawn.

"Utau? It's Ikuto. Can you bring Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai, and Yaya, at Fokouka at lunch time?"

_"The hell! Do you know what time it is? And why are you bossing me around?!"_

"Just do as I say, this is important. Besides, Fukouka is only a few hours away from Tokyo, so if you travel now you can make it by noontime."

_"This better be worth my time."_

"It is."

_"Fine. I'll call them now." _

"Okay. Bye."

_"Bye."_

_Click._

I closed my cell phone, and turned on my computer. I should probably finish my presentation, for tomorrow. After some time, a few minutes? Hours? I don't know, I lost track. I heard the door open, followed by a high pitched voice.

"Ikuto~"

I looked up from my computer to see Lulu smiling at me with battling her eyelashes. _God, kill me now. _

"What are you doing here?" It came out rudely but I didn't want it to come out that way, oh wait, I did.

"I bought breakfast for you! See!" Lulu exclaimed happily as she lifted a yellow paper bag.

"Already ate." I replied bluntly.

"But," Lulu said as her lower lip started to quiver, that's what she does to get me to do what she wants. "I cooked it! You know like a_ wife_ would do for her_ husband_."

"We're not married." I stated as a matter-of-factly.

"Yet." Lulu added smiling.

I gritted my teeth; if she wasn't a girl I would have hit her unconscious and then fed her to the wolves in some forest a long time ago.

"Lulu. I'm full. If I ate _that_, I would get fat. Do you want me to get fat?"

Lulu thought for a moment and then her smile disappeared. "Of course not, that wouldn't be nice for our honeymoon."

Yep, she's a_ slut_ alright.

I rolled my eyes and went back to my computer. But I was interrupted yet again when Lulu placed her paper bag on my desk.

"But you eat that for lunch, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

Lulu smiled and said her goodbye and left my office closing the door behind her. Thank God for that. I grabbed her paper bag and then threw it at the garbage bin than was located on the right side of my desk. What? You expect _me_ to eat _that_? No way in hell, I'd rather rot in Satan's dungeon than eat her garbage, yes, garbage not food.

The door opened again, I looked up and a smirk immediately appeared on my face, standing there was Amu with folders in her arms and a frown on her face. How cute.

"It's time for our presentation."

"_Our_?"

"The. I meant the presentation." Amu quickly replied.

"Ouch, that hurts, _Amu_."

"Stop saying my name like that!"

"Like what, _Amu_?"

"Bullshit, Ikuto. _Bullshit_."

I smirked, how many times did I smirk today? Hmm...I lost count. I like Amu this way, so feisty, so challenging. I stood up from my chair, walked towards her and grabbed her hand. Of course, she tried to pry her hand off but failed. No way am I letting her go, I haven't held this beautiful hand for years.

"Hey, let go." I heard Amu mumble.

"Just for a while, let me hold you."

"...."

Amu stayed quiet until we reached the conference room, where the other producers were sitting in a big oblong table with cushion chairs surrounding it. Amu pulled her hand away from my grasp as she sat on her seat, in the middle. I took my seat in the main chair where the president always sits of course.

After we got settled, Kairi did the introduction and started blabbering about something that I didn't pay the slightest attention too. I was busy glancing at Amu who was taking down notes, Amu taking down notes, what a rare sight to see. She never takes down notes back then, which is also the main reason why she couldn't catch up with the lessons back in college.

"So what do you think, sir?" Kairi asked me.

What? What was he saying? I wasn't listening! Well...I could make something up...

"I think that's excellent."

Kairi smiled and nodded in agreement, well whatever at least he bought it. Kairi sat down and was immediately replaced by my Amu, looks like I'm gonna listen now.

"Good day, everyone! As you all know, I am in charge of the band Elements, and I am proud to say that they have reached the top charts this month!" Amu said happily as she turned on the projector revealing the chart list. "So we are here today to talk about Elements' new song 'So close yet so far' and the expenses. I've decided to use unrequited love theme for the music---"

"I have a question, Miss Hinamori." I said as I raised my pen.

All the other producers' heads immediately turned to me, while Amu bit her lip.

.

**Amu's POV**

"Yes, sir?" I asked Ikuto. Oh God, I have to _stop_ calling him by his first name!

"Does unrequited love work out in the end?"

What kind of question is that? That's not even related to my music video..well it is but still what kind of question is that?! How does he expect me to answer such a stupid and pointless question?! I stared at him for a moment then sighed.

"Yes…?" It came out more like a question really.

"Is that so? So how come Romeo and Juliet died?"

"They..died because of their parents' stupidity. The lovers died because the Montagues and the Capulets couldn't set aside their differences and even included their innocent children in their feud." I replied bluntly.

Oh great now were talking about Romeo and Juliet. What's next? Cleopatra and Mark Anthony? Seriously, ever since I met this dude all that's been happening in my life is total crap.

"I see…so the parents' are the ones at fault?" Ikuto asked again, great now I just mentally called him by his first name, again!

"Pardon me, sir. But I don't see how this relates to my proposal. The questions that you just asked are utterly pointless."

I heard Kairi cough, I looked at him and he gave me a stern look. He probably wants me to shut the hell up. But I won't.

"Yes...good point there, sweetheart, but I just wanted to test your knowledge about unrequited love." Ikuto smirked. The freaking crackpot _smirked_ at _me_.

After the pervert said 'sweetheart' the other producers started murmuring. Great, just great. Now I'm gonna get teased because he called me that. I hate him, yep I do. I lost count how many times I told myself that I hate him.

"Okay! So according to my watch, it's five minutes to noon. So why don't we take an early lunch break?" Kairi offered to break the strained atmosphere in the conference room.

The other's didn't even bother to reply and stood up and left the conference room while I stood there glued to my spot.

"I'll need to talk with you later, Hinamori." I heard Kairi whisper as he walked pass me.

He's probably going to fire me now. UGH. .. I walked away as fast as I could away from the conference room, I heard the perv call my name several times but I didn't even bother to look back. Do you think I wanna talk to him?! Come on, I'm not a total idiot!

When I reached my office I slammed the door shut and sat down on my couch. _This job used to be perfect until he came along and—_

The door opened revealing Lulu, oh no. She's Ikuto's fiancée…aww shit.

"Amu." Lulu smiled and entered and closed the door behind her.

"I'd like to apologize for my violent behavior before. It's was just that I was…surprised. Please forgive me." She said.

"No, it's okay. It's fine, don't worry about it." I replied.

"So..Amu, how's my fiancée doing here in the office..?" Lulu asked as she wandered around my office observing everything.

"U-um…he's fine."

"Are you by any chance…attracted to him?" I could feel the hate in Lulu's voice when she said that.

"W-what? No! Of course not!"

Lulu stopped on her tracks and sat down beside me on the couch, Lulu became to play with my loose hair strands.

"Do you know what happens when you play with fire, Amu?"

"I get burned…"

Lulu smiled deviously. "Exactly," Lulu neared me until her face was near my ear. "this is a warning, Amu. Don't play with fire or I'll burn you. You owe so much to me, don't you? So to repay me, you better back off or I'm afraid I'll have to get _rid _of you."

I gulped.

"Or in words you understand, Ikuto is _mine_ and willl _always_ be mine."

.

* * *

**Done, there are probably spelling errors even though I read it over and over again -.-"  
**

**Well you know the usual, review so the next chappy will have fluff :3**

**Review for Amu fluff :D  
**

**V**


	11. Together

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter guys, I loved each and everyone of them, although I didn't reply because there was this weird thing happening, it would show up as error =.=" But I really appreciate all the positive reviews and all the encouragement that you guys are giving me because these past few months, I actually considered quitting...**

**That's why I didn't update for months...and months...and-well you get it XD  
**

**Well read on and review :D  
**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Or in words you understand, Ikuto is mine and willl always be mine."

Lulu wanted to make sure that what she said gets absorbed into Amu's brain; she wanted to make sure that Amu wouldn't fall for Ikuto again so that she won't lose him. Lulu straightened herself, and looked at Amu, who seemed to have been stunned by a stun gun.

"I w-would never take him away from you, you're his f-fiancée already…"

"I hope so, Amu. I just hope so. Because the minute I find out you are seducing him," Lulu grabbed the pocket sized mirror that was in Amu's desk and broke it into pieces using her bare hand, causing her hand to bleed a little. "that is what will happen to you, I swear it. Do you understand?"

Amu stared at her disbelievingly. Lulu was sure a lot stronger than she appears, Amu's first impression of her is that she's a spoiled daddy's girl, which she is, but she never thought that Lulu would be more than that.

"Y-y-yes." Amu replied staring into Lulu's bleeding hand.

Lulu grinned deviously. "Good girl, Amu. Well, that is all, I'm…leaving, I have no more business here."

With that statement, Lulu made her way out of Amu's office, shutting the door with a loud 'bang'

Amu stood there frozen on the spot, as if still processing what happened in her brain. And what she didn't get was, when Lulu said that Ikuto belonged to her, Amu felt a sharp pain in her chest. She had no idea why that happened; she knew she shouldn't have felt that way. Could it be possible…that she was falling for Ikuto?

_Impossible_, Amu thought.

Amu felt like she needed to take a break, she grabbed her purse and left her office, Nadeshiko hasn't been seen all day, Amu assumed that she was absent so Amu needed to do everything alone today, no helping hand, no shoulder to lean on after her encounter with Lulu.

Amu was about to take the elevator when she felt a hand squeeze her shoulder, she looked back to see that it was none other than Ikuto himself.

"Where are you going?" Ikuto asked.

"To wherever I want to go." Amu replied irritated.

"We have a date, remember?" Ikuto reminded her.

_The hell_, Amu thought.

"I don't remember you asking me out."

"You told me to prove myself, and that's exactly what the date is for."

Amu scoffed. Ikuto rolled his eyes, guess he had to use force to persuade Amu. Ikuto lifted Amu and flung her over his shoulder. Amu struggled and squirmed out of his grip but he was too strong for her.

"P-p-p-ut me down, you pervert!"

"No. I'm taking you with me."

Amu couldn't do anything, if she screamed, that wouldn't work, and it would only cause a scandal. She had no other choice but to let Ikuto spirit her away to wherever the hell he was taking her.

Ikuto made his way in the parking lot, and headed to his car, he opened the front seat and placed Amu down and he swiftly entered the driver's seat and locked the car doors, preventing Amu from escaping, then he backed his car up and started driving.

"Hey! You stop right now! Where are you taking me?"

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" Ikuto repeated, keeping his eyes on the road.

Yes, that was the immediate answer that entered Amu's mind.

"W-well, you're decent enough."

She expected Ikuto to make another remark but no reply came. Amu was quiet while Ikuto was driving; this scene…seemed so familiar to her as if it happened before. [A/N: I'm referring to chapter 2...I think]

Amu turned her attention on her window, she stared out the city buildings as the car drove by. Then Amu noticed that the weather was soft and fair, not hot but not cold either just right, but the sky was slightly darkening.

_I wish it would snow_, Amu thought.

Amu snapped out of it when she felt the car pull to a stop. She looked around where the car had stop and saw that there was this really big house. Ikuto unlocked the car door and got out.

"Come on." Ikuto muttered.

"Is this your house? Wow! It's like 30 times bigger than mine! You live here alone?" Amu sounded as excited as a toddler on its first day of school.

Amu caught Ikuto smirking slightly. "Yep, it is. And yeah I do, I don't like any company...well...except for you, of course"

"Pervert!"

_At least the odd atmosphere wore off_, Ikuto thought.

Ikuto chuckled and grabbed her hand. Amu gasped as she saw the inside, it was as fancy as the outside of the house. Amu caught sight of a small emerald velvet box in the center table and wanted to ask Ikuto what it was, out of her curiosity but she decided against it, thinking that he would make a stupid remark.

"So...what am I doing here again?"

"I want you to spend the night here."

"Hell no."

.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Hell no."

For some odd, fucked up reason, I liked that answer. It was like she was challenging me, which makes it more interesting. After all these years, Amu still hasn't learned that I always win. And I mean _always_.

"Buuuuuut, _Amu_-"

"I told you not to call me in that tone!"

"If you spend the night...maybe I'll stop calling you that."

"Maybe?" Amu gave me a stern look.

I just merely smirked at her. I needed her to be here until tomorrow, or until Utau arrives, I called her again and she told me that there was a conflict with her schedule so she won't be able to make it today but she promised me she would try again tomorrow and that's enough for me. If Amu doesn't recognize me, maybe Utau's high pitched screaming will bring back some old memories that would trigger something in her brain and hopefully bring back something. Yes, I'm that desperate...

"Hey, did you hear me?" Amu asked as she waved her hand in front of my face.

"What?"

Amu rolled her eyes. "I said, I'll stay with you but you have to promise me to keep away from me in the office."

"We'll see."

"I need a yes, Ikuto. Not a we'll see."

I smirked at her again.

"WHAT?" Amu asked, frustrated.

"You called me by my first name..."

Amu covered her mouth. And turned her back on me. "Just show me where I sleep tonight."

"With me, of course. In _my_ bed. _Together_."

"Hell no. By doing that, I'm probably asking to be raped by you. " Amu snapped.

"You wanted me to rape you?" I smirked again.

"No! You..I...-damn you."

After that, the lighting in my house went a little dim, then it shut off completely. The blackout, just in time.

"Oh my God! I can't see anything!" I heard Amu shouting.

I reached for her in the darkness, then I grabbed something. I squeezed it...what are these? Twin balls or something? Before I could squeeze it again, someone kicked in in the place where men don't want to be kicked.

"Shit." I muttered.

"You PERVERT! Are you trying to molest me or something? Grabbing my chest like that!"

Then the lights went on, I looked at Amu, her face was flushed from either embarrassment or anger, I couldn't tell. Then she started to storm off, making her way to the door.

"Wait! Amu! Wait! I-OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

.

**Amu's POV**

"Wait! Amu! Wait! I-OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

I turned to look at him. My anger was immediately replaced with concern, Ikuto stumbled causing him to grab the huge vase for balance but then the vase went down with him above it causing it to break into pieces and pierce his shirt, injuring his chest. I dropped my purse and helped him up, then I settled him on the sofa.

"I'm calling a doc-"

"No," he gripped my hand. "all I need is you."

"But-"

"Stay." he cut me off again.

"Okay, but I'm treating that."

He let go of my hand and I went to the kitchen. I opened the drawer and found a first aid kit. I'm not very good at this but at least I have enough knowledge. I poured some alcohol on the cotton ball and dabbed it at his chest, I felt Ikuto wince, then he started to back away.

"Hold still." I told him.

He did as he was told for once, after that he didn't say anything, causing an uncomfortable silence between us...yet again, an uncomfortable silence and a strained atmosphere.

"Amu?"

Thank God, he spoke.

"Yes?"

"Do you care about me?" Ikuto asked.

I could hear the eagerness in his voice, the Ikuto in front of me is different from the Ikuto who's always playing around.

"Of course, you're my boss and-"

"Not that," he cut me off. "I mean do you care about me? Like you really care not just because I'm your boss."

The look on his face made my heart trip. _Yes_, my heart tripped. What's this feeling? A feeling I can't explained formed inside me. This felt so wrong yet somehow it was right. But that couldn't be, how can something so wrong be so right? From experience, something wrong is never right.

"I don't know, Ikuto."

"How can you not know?"

"I just don't. And besides, it doesn't matter, I'm no one to you, just another one of your producers, nothing more than that." I stated.

"You're more than that to me."

"No...just no."

We came face to face when I looked up at him.

"I told you that I loved you."

"Sure you do." I replied quite sarcastically.

"Yeah I do."

"Do you even know what sarcasm...-mfff."

It took my brain a minute or two to realize the situation. I was cut off because he _kissed_ me. He kissed _me_. Even when I realized, I didn't pull away, I couldn't. Pulling away from this kiss is like asking the sun to never shine anymore, yes, it was that wonderful. Somehow, this kiss from a stranger was familiar, I don't know how, but...it's familiar. When I snapped out of my reverie, I realized that I was kissing him back. Before this lead to something else, I pulled away.

"Stop. This is wrong." I said breathlessly.

"It's not wrong if your heart thinks it's right." Ikuto replied.

"Stop! Just stop! You're twisting me, manipulating me into liking you! You're manipulating me to like _you_, a total stranger."

Ikuto stared at me, as if he was reading my facial expressions, as if he was trying to find a hidden meaning there somewhere. But what I said was true, he was a total stranger to me but my heart said likewise, and I even enjoyed his kiss. If Lulu ever found out what was happening between us now, I would be roadkill.

"That box, hand me that." Ikuto pointed at the emerald box I saw earlier.

I stood up and picked the velvet box up then handed it to him, Ikuto opened it revealing a diamond engagement ring, and by the looks of it, it must have been the most expensive one in whatever store he bought it from.

"This is why what we're doing is wrong. Because you and Lulu are-"

"This isn't for Lulu, Amu," Ikuto interrupted me. "it was for you."

I stared at him as if he lost his sanity.

"F-for me?" Hey, I could have heard wrong.

"Yes, for you." he replied softly.

I could literally feel my cheeks burning up, and I'm guessing it did. Ikuto wrapped his arms around my waist and this time, I didn't stop him, maybe I was just too caught up in the moment, no, scratch that, I want this. Ikuto leaned down again, I know he was going to kiss me again, and I made no protests this time.

When our lips were so close that I could feel his breath, we're only inches apart, but then the main door burst open, stopping our actions, I whirled around to see a someone dragging a suitcase into the house, I couldn't see the face but the body figure belongs to a woman, so she's a girl, when she pulled the suitcase again, I saw a flash of blonde, and I only know one blonde.

The blonde I never wanted to see again: Lulu.

* * *

**There we go, I updated...finally XD**

**The ending felt a little rushed but whatever, I'm too lazy to redo it and I left another cliffhanger, yeah I'm that evil :P**

**Give me encouragement, you guys, because I still feel like quitting :l**

**Well, as usual, review :D  
**


End file.
